Waiting for you
by kaelinicole
Summary: Okay its finally done hope you guys like it. two updates in one day.
1. Chapter 1

"_Damn it Jason why cant you just make me a priority in your life I am always the last one on your list. Hell you go help Elizabeth before you help me._

"_Why do you keep throwing her in my face?"_

"_You choose her over me! I am the one person who puts you first I am the one who loves you the most and I would do anything for you but I am never good enough to be first in your life. I can accept the fact that Carly comes first she is your best friend but I am the woman you claim to love and you pick Elizabeth over me every time. So go be with your precious Elizabeth were done Jason."_

"_We are not done Sam I love you and I am sorry that I have made you feel that way. I do not mean to put them first it just…_

"_No Jason, sorry is just not enough anymore, I've been last in your life long enough. I'm leaving. I will always love you and no one will ever take your place but I just cant do this. I will never regret our time together or everything that we have been through. I just cant be last anymore. You gave me a ring and asked me to marry you, that means I deserve to be first once in a while, when we have kids are you going to leave me to go to her?"_

"_You know that I would never put anyone over my kids."_

"_No Jason I don't know that because you cant even put me first." Sam walked away from their bed holding her suitcase in her hand._

"_Where are you going?" "I don't know Jason but I cant be with you anymore."_

"_Sam don't…" Jason reached for her_

"_Stop. Let me go." And he did he let her go. He watched the love of his life walk right out his door. _

Sam woke up after she heard her six month old daughter crying from her crib, Sam looked at the clock which read 3:14 am, she had just put her down two hours ago. She got out of bed and walked down to her daughters room.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong now?" She picked up the infant who immediately stopped crying. "Oh you didn't want to be alone now did you, come one you can sleep in my bed tonight."

Sam smiled at her daughters face, she saw him in Anna's face, of course she had Sam's dark hair but she had his crystal blue eyes. It broke her heart knowing that he didn't know she existed but a part of her didn't care, he had chosen Elizabeth, and from what Carly told her he was moving on with her. Sam had placed Anna in her bed and surrounded her one on side with pillows she watched as the infant closed her eyes and fell fast asleep, Sam smiled and fell asleep soon after.

Jason woke up a few minutes after five as he did every morning then out of habit he looked to his right and saw that her side of the bed was still empty. He still couldn't believe that he let her walk out of his life and that out of the many times he called her she never called him back. She had been gone thirteen months and there had been no news on Samantha McCall. He couldn't even find her, where ever she went she made sure that there was no paper track. He decided to get up and start his work out, she would come to him when she was ready. He just hoped that she would come back to him sooner rather than later, he was getting annoyed with Elizabeth the girl just would not take no for an answer.

"Yes Mom I will be home in time for Kristina's birthday."

"Are you sure Sam?" "I've been gone for over a year mom I haven't seen them and you guys haven't seen Anna in months she has gotten so big."

"Well I am glad you decided to come home for a few weeks. What time to I need to pick you up from the airport?" "I should be there around 4 so I'll meet you around the luggage pickup."

"All right I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Love you."

"Love you to mom."

"Alright Anna lets get the rest of your stuff packed, how does that sound?" the baby just looked at her mother and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

When Sam put Anna down in her crib for the night she looked on the baby's dresser and there was a picture of Jason she put it there so Anna could see her dad every morning. All she had to do was make sure that she was the first one to tell Jason about her. She looked at her daughter and sighed. "How do I tell Jason about you?"

The fight was quick and she was glad Anna didn't cry, she was glad to be back in Port Charles. She missed this town and most of the people, but she could live with out seeing one person. Sam made her way to the luggage claim carrying Anna in her car seat and diaper bag, she smiled when she saw Alexis standing their. Her mom was standing their telling Kristina something but looked up when she heard molly yell Sam. Alexis and Kristina smiled as there eyes locked on to Sam.

"Hey Mom" Sam hugged all of them.

"Oh my god Sam she is adorable, can I hold her?" Molly asked

"When we get home Molly."

'But mom!"

"Molly you can hold her when we get home. So Sam how was the flight?" "It wasn't bad she actually slept the hole way."

"Alright lets you girls home and then I can hold my grandbaby."

Elizabeth was standing at the nurse's station finishing up some of her last minute work, she decided that when she gets off she was going to head over to Jason's and cook him some dinner. She knew that he would be with her she just had to be patient. When she finished her work she headed to the locker room to change and then headed out to her car. She was stopped at a stoplight and looked over and her jaw dropped when she saw Sam sitting in the car next to her looking down at a baby which she assumed was her child. She couldn't believe she was back and that she had a child. Elizabeth smiled because she knew that if she told Jason Sam moved on then he would to, she couldn't wait to get to the penthouse and when she arrived she walked right into the building and cursed the elevator for not going faster. When she was outside Jason's door she knocked when he opened it she couldn't help her self.

"Sam's back and by the looks of it she's moved on."

"What do you mean?" "She has a baby Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean that Sam is back with a baby?" "I saw her on my way over here. She was in the back of Alexis's car with Molly and Kristina."

"How do you know that she had a baby?" "I saw her talking to her, and unless Alexis had another baby and didn't tell anyone I know its Sam's. The baby didn't look very old, she looked like she was around five or six months."

Jason stood there and listened as Elizabeth blew his world apart, Sam had left then met another man and had had that man's child. He couldn't live knowing that Sam gave birth to a child that was not his. Grabbing his jacket and keys he headed out the door, he heard Elizabeth screaming his name but he didn't care he needed to find Sam.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that Jason had just walked out on her while she was talking he wasn't supposed to leave he was supposed to completely forget Sam, he was supposed to feel betrayed. All he did was grab his jacket and leave, he was supposed to take her upstairs.

"Maybe once he see's that little brat he'll come to me." she thought to herself. She walked toward the door and let herself out thinking about how she was going to seduce Jason.

Sam couldn't believe how much the lake house hadn't changed, yes she left a year ago but nothing seemed different. She heard the girls arguing about who got to hold Anna first, but she knew that as soon as she set her down Alexis was going to snatch her up first.

"Girls I don't know why you to are fighting about who gets to hold her you know mom gets first dibs on her." Sam said.

"That is so not fair!" they said together.

"And why isn't that fair? Im the reason all of you are here and besides shes my first granddaughter." Alexis smiled as Sam put Anna in her arms.

"Hello Annabelle, you have gotten so big. Yes you have."

Sam froze, she knew he was here. She smiled and walked out the front door saying she was going to take a walk and that the girls should stay and see their niece. She got to the end of the driveway and saw his black SUV sitting across the street with him in it. They just starred at each other as she walked across the street and climbed in to the passenger side of his car. They sat there in silence until he spoke first…

"When did you get back?" "This afternoon, I'm here for Krissy's birthday. How did you know I was back?"

"Elizabeth told me she saw you today with Alexis."

"Figured she would be the first one to see me."

"She also told me that you have a baby now." Sam looked at Jason and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Yea I do." She knew that if she didn't tell him the truth she would never see this man again, but she also knew that if she tells him he will never let her leave again, but that's when she knew she didn't want to be anywhere that he wasn't.

"How old is she?"

"She is six months old."

"What's her name?"

"Annabelle Marie Morgan."

"Morgan?"

"She's your daughter Jason."

"How could you not tell me I fathered a child."

"I was going to tell you that night at dinner, you know the one you cancelled to go help Elizabeth…but when you got home I was to mad to tell you and I decided to leave."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" "Honestly Jason yes, when I decided to come home for Kristina's party I decided to tell you. This was not how I wanted to tell you about her."

"Can I come in and see her?"

"Not tonight Jason, the girls are home and I don't want them asking me a million questions right now, I'll bring her to your penthouse tomorrow." Sam opened the door of the SUV and got out she headed toward the house and never heard him drive off.

Sam walked back into the living room to see Alexis sitting in the chair feeding Anna.

"Where are the girls mom?" "Its ten thirty Sam I sent them to bed."

"Sorry I lost track of time."

"I saw Jason's car out there."

"Yeah Elizabeth told him I was back with a baby, so he came over to see if it was true."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, and that he couldn't come in because I don't want Krissy and Molly asking me a million questions. I also said that I would bring Anna over tomorrow afternoon." Sam bent down and took Anna from her mom. "I'm going to put her down she looks exhausted and then I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Goodnight Sam. I love you."

"I love you to mom."

Jason sat in front of the lake house for what felt like hours but when he looked at the clock he realized that he was only there for about thirty minutes. He was still in shock the love of his life had just told him that he had fathered her child, not only fathered a child but she had his last name. He couldn't believe that he once again let Sam walk away from him, now all he had to do was go home and wait for her to show up tomorrow with his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 7:30. She couldn't believe she only slept three hours, and she couldn't believe she hadn't heard Anna cry out for her yet. Sam decided that she should just get up and get ready, the quicker they were at Jason's penthouse the less nervous she would be. She walked over to Anna's crib and she was still sound asleep, Sam smiled at her daughter and decided to take a shower. Half way through her shower Sam heard Anna cry and had to get out, she wrapped a towel around her and walked to Anna's crib.

"Good morning baby girl." Sam kissed her. "Lets get you changed and dressed, then you get to me daddy today."

"Hey Sam, mom wants to know if you are eating breakfast?"

"Yeah Molly, I just got to get Anna dressed and then myself and we'll be there."

Sam dressed Anna in a light blue dress with black leggings, then dress her self in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black top with her black knee high boots. She picked up Anna and headed down stairs.

"Hey mom it smells good in here."

"Well you can thank Viola she's the one who cooks."

"Where are the girls?"

"They just left for school. I didn't think you wanted to explain to them where you were going this morning."

"Thanks." Sam sat Anna in her lap and began feeding her while she ate her self."

Jason couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He had been up all night thinking about his baby girl and if she would like him or not, and how Sam kept this secret from him. It made him angry but he never could stay mad at Sam for to long, she left him because he had been choosing Elizabeth over her. So this was all his fault. Jason couldn't help but look at the clock every few minutes it now read 9 am. He was about to call Sam to see when she was coming over but there was a knock at the door. Jason walked to the door and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Sam."

"Can we come in?"

"Of course."

Sam pushed her stroller in to the penthouse and when she looked around it was still the same as when she left it.

"You don't change things around much do you?"

"There really isn't any reason to I'm not home much. I work a lot more these days."

Sam was actually glad that he wasn't spending time here with Elizabeth, but she hated the fact that he worked that much more. She was going to say something when she heard Anna cry.

"Hey baby its okay." She picked her up and she immediately stopped crying. "Do you wanna hold her Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Alright baby girl do you want to go see daddy?" Sam handed her to Jason.

"She is beautiful Sam, she looks just like you but…"

"But she has your eyes. That was the first thing Alexis said when she saw her for the first time."

"Alexis new that I'm her father the entire time?"

"Yeah I didn't tell her she saw her eyes and figured it out. But since I don't live here anymore no one else knows she's yours, I don't think Molly and Krissy know."

"What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to let me in her life or are we going to pretend she's not mine."

"Jason, I will never keep her from you again. The only reason I didn't tell you when I was pregnant was because I was so pissed off at you, and for that I am sorry. You are her father and she deserves to know you." Jason got up and put Anna in her stroller since she was falling asleep.

"Sam, I am sorry for what I did, I should have put you first no matter what. I should have let her deal with her own problems but I didn't, once again I put you last. That is over with, since the day you left me I haven't spoken to her unless she has talked to me first, I want nothing to do with her."

"Look Jason just because I'm not going to keep you out of her life doesn't mean were getting back together. I just don't know if I can trust you again, or if I want to give you my heart again. I don't even know if I'm going to stay in Port Charles, I have a life of my own now."

"So your telling me I only get to see her when you come to town?"

"Jason that's not what I meant. I live in North Carolina now, I'm not to far away. I own my own salvage company, I can run it from anywhere. I just don't know if I'm ready to come home."

Sam stood up from the couch and headed to where the diaper bag hand landed and grabbed opened it.

"This is for you Jason. it's a scrap book from when I found out I was pregnant to last week, I always meant to tell you about her I just wasn't ready. We need to go I have a lunch date with Maxie."

Jason watched as Sam took Anna out the door he just stood there with the scrapbook in his hands looking at it. When he sat down he opened it to pictures of Sam showing off her barley there baby bump, to having a bump. To the ultrasound pictures and Sam laying in the hospital bed having Anna, he saw Anna's first pictures to her six month pictures. When he got to the last page it was a letter from Sam.

_Jason,_

_I never meant to keep this from you, the night I wanted to tell you we were having a baby you told me you had to cancel our plans. I was okay with that but when you said you had to help Elizabeth that drew the line. It was that moment that I knew I was never going to be first in your life. I knew that if I were to stay and have this baby with you she would have never been first, and that wouldn't be fair to her. I know you would have loved her and me but we would need you there with us not leaving every time her or Carly called you. I could live with being last in your life but she should come first in it. I love you Jason I will always love you but I need to think about her now. I need to make decisions for her, that is one of the reasons I came back for Kristinas birthday I came home to tell you about her. So you could know her and see her grow. Now its up to you Jason you can either be in her life and put her first or stay out of it, I'm giving you the choice. I love you._

_Sam._

Jason couldn't believe that Sam was letting him decide to be in Anna's life or not, unlike Elizabeth, Sam was going to let him be apart of their child's life. She even said that she still loved him, maybe her not wanting to be together was just an act.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive home from Kelly's took forever. As soon as Maxie walked in she was shocked to see Sam with a baby, but right away she figured out her father was Jason an announced it to everyone there. Now she had to tell Molly and Kristina before they heard it from someone else and she had to inform Jason about it as well, which probably meant body guards. The was one thing she didn't want, but since she told Jason about Anna there was probably body guards around her all ready.

"Mom are you here?"

"Sam, mom's not here."

"Hey Molly. Do you want to take Anna to your room?" Sam handed anna to her. "Sure."

Jason sat on his couch going through the scrapbook over and over again, he couldn't believe that he had a daughter. He had all ready put guards on Sam and Anna, he knew Sam would hate the idea but he had to make sure they were safe. Jason was about to call Sam when he heard his phone go off.

"Morgan."

"Jason, its me. Maxie announced to everyone in Kelly's that Anna was yours."

"How did she find out?"

"She looked at her and said 'Oh my god Sam you had Jason's baby', and everyone looked at us so I left."

"Who was at Kelly's?"

"Mike, Robin and Patrick, Maxie and Spinelli, and a few nurses from the hospital. Jason what should we do about this?"

"Well I already have guards on you two."

"That was fast."

"Sam you know that I will always protect the people I love."

"Jason…"

"The guards are going to stay in place even after you leave, business has been slow so we shouldn't have to worry about my enemies right now."

"Now everyone is going to know by tomorrow and that could make business pick up. If anyone touches her Jason I will kill them."

"No one will touch her. I promise."

"You seem to break promises."

"Sam don't…"

"No Jason, I cant forget the past I can forgive you but I cant forget."

With that Sam hung up the phone leaving Jason to wonder if she was going to leave.

Elizabeth was standing at the nurse's station she was trying to concentrate on the file in front of her but all she could think about was the rumor of Sam having Jason's baby. There was no way she could have had his baby she was gone for to long. Besides Jason would be pissed if he wasn't told he had a baby. That's what she was counting on, Jason being so pissed at Sam that he would turn to her…if the rumor was true. She needed to find out what the story was, she needed to talk to Jason.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to need you to stay late."

"Steve you know I cant I have to pick the boys up."

"Liz two of my night nurses are sick call Lucky or Nick to get the boys I don't have time to argue right now." He said as he walked away.

"Great."

Sam was sitting on the couch at Alexis's house reading to Anna. She was only half focused on what she was reading, besides Anna just liked playing with the pages.

"Sam why are there guards everywhere?"

"Well Maxie decided to basically yell in Kelly's that Jason is Anna's father so he put guards on us this morning after I went and saw him, then more after her little stunt."

"Shouldn't she be more aware and not say things like that?"

"Well she should but she doesn't really think before she does things these days."

"How was your talk with Jason?"

"It was fine, I gave him the scrapbook I made, I told him he could be in her life if he wanted, and that I wouldn't keep him out of it. He told me he doesn't want me to leave but I'm not ready to move home yet, I told him I forgave him but couldn't forget all the times I came in last."

"Seems like you had an emotional day."

"It got better after Maxie's stunt I had to call him and tell him what happened at Kelly's, and I'm sure by tomorrow everyone is going to know Jason has a daughter. The only thing that really worries me is that his enemies are going to find out and do something."

"You know that I don't like Jason but he will do everything he can to protect you and her."

"That's what he said only he said "I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people I love"."

"Sam, you two will always love each other but you need to put her first now."

"I know mom, but what if he is what's best for her?"

"Then you need to decided if that is something you want to do for the rest of your life. When I gave you up I did what was bet for you, or so I thought. Jason will be a great father to her, you just need to trust him."

"How can I trust him after what he did?"

"Do you love him?"

"I'll always love him."

"Then there is your answer Sam."

I'm loving the reviews! next chapter is all about krissy's bday and sam leaving...dont worry she'll be back! sorry it took so long to update working alot new chap up probably tues or wed!


	5. Chapter 5

The next three days flew by for Sam, she had let Jason take Anna by himself to bond with her. At seven months old Anna had her father wrapped around her little finger, Sam had never seen Jason like that, he was such a great father to her. She was always happy with him always smiling or laughing. Sam couldn't help but laugh when Jason would arrive to drop Anna off, it was funny seeing him, Jason Morgan a mob enforcer taking a pink car seat out of his black SUV. When Sam told Jason about it he didn't mind, all he said was, "As long as she is safe I don't care what color her seat is" she still had to laugh. The one thing that bothered her was she needed to get back to Carolina, she needed to make sure her business was still running as it should. She decided that after Kristina's party she was leaving.

"Sam do you really have to go today?" "Krissy I told you I would be here for your birthday and I am, but I do need to get back to my own life."

"Does Jason know your taking Anna with you?'

"He does, he's not happy about it but that's where our life is. When and if I am ever ready to move here I will."

"Its just not fair to her, not knowing her father. It was selfish to keep her from in in the first place." "Look Kristina, me and Jason have it planned. He will come to see her when he wants and when I want to come here to see you she will see him. I don't have to live here for her to know Jason, she will know all about him."

"It just doesn't make sense to me."

"It doesn't have to, you are 16 and you have no idea what is going on in my life, I get that your pissed at me for not telling you who Anna's dad is but it was my choice. Just like me going home is my choice. You get no say in the matter."

"Well I get a say in who comes to my party today and you are no longer welcome."

"You just don't get it do you? I am a grown woman, and I have my own life, you think your going to punish me by not letting me come to your party that's fine. I hope you realize that I will be there even if you don't want me there. I hope you start acting like an adult. Now get out."

Jason couldn't believe that Sam would be leaving today. He knew that every time he would now see Sam and Anna it would just get harder for them to leave. He was going to have to live with her decision, he was grateful that he was able to see Anna when ever he wanted. He just hoped Sam would change her mind.

"Morgan."

"Hey its me, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Krissy's party."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well were leaving after her party and I know you want to see Anna before we leave."

"I'll be there."

"Okay well see you later."

"Lucky can you believe Sam had his baby? How is that even possible?"

"Liz I told you that I am tired of hearing about Sam and Jason. Its not your life or your concern so why are you so interested?"

"Jason is a good man and Sam is a whore who wont leave him alone."

"You forget that she left."

"She still came back."

"For her sister, you were the one who told Jason she was home with a baby."

"If I knew it was his I wouldn't have said anything he deserves a life with out her."

"Just leave it alone Liz."

"Happy birthday Krissy!"

"Thank you every one."

"Hey K. I have a present for you I want you to open it by yourself."

"Ok, do you really need to leave?"

"Yeah you know how my parents get."

"Yeah ok."

"Kristina, mom wants you to come in here so we can get your gifts going."

"Sam I wish you'd change your mind."

"Jason, I already told you that you can come visit when ever you want, I'll be here for the holidays and when I need to get out of there."

"I know but I've already missed so much I don't want to miss anymore."

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Look Sam, I'll let you go but don't expect me to wait forever before you decide to come home." Jason kissed Anna on her cheek and handed her to Sam. "I love you enough to let you walk away, but do you love me enough to come home?"

"Jason…"

"Sam mom wants us to our picture taken with Krissy."

"Alright molly I'll be right there." Sam went to turn towards Jason but he wasn't there anymore.

"All right everyone smile."

"Sonny just take the picture."

"Alexis are you always like this?"

"She's worse dad."

"Kristina!" said Alexis and Sam

"Its true don't deny it mom."

"She does have a point mom."

"Not you to Sam."

"I hate to cut the party short but we need to get going. The plane leaves in 2 hours."

"Have a safe flight Sam call me when you get home."

Sam Sat there on the plane thinking about her family, she couldn't believe Kristina was 16 already, before she knew it Molly would be 16. She knew she wasn't being fair to Jason, but she couldn't stay there anymore everything was getting to real. She thought she put away her feelings for Jason but she was wrong, since she admitted to her mom that she still loved Jason it was hard to hide it from him, hell even Jason wasn't making it easy for her. He was always telling her he loved her, she wanted nothing more to say it to him but she didn't want to have her heart broken again. She couldn't have been happier than when she walked into her apartment, she suddenly felt relaxed, she took Anna in to her room and tucked her in. As soon as she was about to call Alexis there was a knock on the door, it was almost eleven at night so it must have been important.

"Jason what are you doing here?"

"Im here for you."

He pulled Sam into a kiss, he put everything he had into it but was surprised when she kissed him back.

M rating next chapter~!


	6. Chapter 6

Jason had pulled Sam into a kiss and he was surprised that she kissed him back. He had pushed them in her living room far enough to close the door and that's when Sam pulled him to her couch and pushed him down. She sat on his lap as they continued to kiss she pulled off Jason's shirt, and as he went to pull off hers he just looked at her, he never thought he would see her like this ever again. He when pulled her shirt over her head he looked at her dark purple lace bra and could only think if her panties matched it.

"Do you see something you like Jason?"

He ran his hand up her spine to her hair and grabbed it, he pulled her towards his lips and kissed her. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?"

He started to kiss her neck and laughed when he heard Sam moan, he kissed her neck under her ear, that was always her most tender spot. He ran his other hand over her breasts down to the top of her jeans and down over her ass, he grabbed her ass and picked her up, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He headed towards her bed room and set her down on the bed, he unzipped her jeans and slid them off, his breath caught when he saw her purple lace boy short panties. He moved over her and kissed her lips, he began moving kisses down her neck, slid one hand under her back and undid her bra and threw it across the room. He kissed her breast and squeezed them, taking one nipple in his mouth one at a time until they stood up. As he kissed her belly he heard Sam gasp and moan, his hands went and slid down her panties, that's when Sam pushed him off her and on his back, she kissed his neck and slid her tongue down his chest. When she ran her hands over his growing erection she giggled when he sucked his breath in, Sam grabbed Jason's belt and undid it then unzipped his zipper and pulled his jeans and boxers off. When they hit the floor Jason couldn't take it anymore he pull her towards him and pushed her on the bed, Sam automatically opened her legs to him and he settled into her.

He pushed inside her. Their bodies met and they made furious, mad, fevered thrusting motions. There were moans, and groans, and even a little teeth gnashing as they each sought release for their demons.

Sam pushed up into him, digging her nails deep into his back. He moved his lips over every inch of raw, exposed skin. Then he took her wrists and brought her hands over her head, locking them to the ground. She moaned as he pressed deeper into her. The sex was mind-blowing and passionate and so emotional. When they both climaxed they were out of breath, Jason pulled Sam next to him. Where they fell asleep in each others arms, that was the first time in a while they both slept through the night.

"Sam, I really do love you."

"Jason, I don't think I'm ready for us again. Don't get me wrong I love you, but I just can't jump into this again we have to think about Anna now."

"I will never let anything or anyone hurt her."

"I know you will but…"

"There is no but Sam, I want to be with you forever and I know I screwed up it will never happen again I can promise you that, if I have to wait for the rest of my life to be with you then I will."

Before Sam could answer Anna started crying.

"I'll get her." Jason got up and threw his jeans on. When Jason walked back into Sam's room he noticed that she had gotten dressed and was standing in the bathroom.

"Sam, some one is hungry."

"Come here baby girl. Lets go get something to eat."

"We need to finish our talk."

"Well finish it later, what do you want to get?"

"It doesn't matter as along as you are not the one cooking it."

"Just so you know I can cook a few things now."

"That's alright I don't want to chance it."

~~~~  
A/N::::: i know this is a short chapter but i needed to get it down. more to come i just dont know when yet. loving the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Jason had spent the last month and a half with Sam and Anna, he learned all of Anna's little sounds and noises. Everyday he got to spend with them was amazing, he got to see Anna start crawling and trying to pull her self up, at eight months she was just like Sam, always making noise and trying to talk. Even when Jason or Sam were talking Anna would get louder and louder until they stopped talking to each other and paid attention to her. He hated the fact that in a few days he would have to get back home, he just didn't want to leave just yet. When he felt Sam snuggle closer to him smiled when he looked down at her, ever since they slept together that night they couldn't stand being apart.

"Sam, its time to get up." he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Five more minutes."

"That's what you said five minutes ago and the ten before that."

"Your no fun."

"Well your daughter is going to be up soon and she'll want breakfast."

"Well you should get up and feed her since I cant cook."

"How about if you get her and I'll start breakfast."

"Now that sounds like a great idea." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Don't start something that we cant finish."

"There is always to night Jason." Jason laughed as he heard Anna.

"And right on cue. Come one lets get going."

Elizabeth hadn't seen Jason in over a month, he wasn't at his penthouse or answering his phone in fact it had always gone straight to voice mail. Sure she left him messages about Jake but he never called back, she knew something wasn't right he wouldn't ignore his son. What made her really mad was that no one would tell her where he was, every time she asked Max or Milo and even Sonny all they said was that he was away on business and that they didn't know when or if he was coming home anytime soon.

"Come on Sonny this is ridiculous, I am the mother of his only child I deserve to know where he is."

"If he didn't tell you where he was then he doesn't want you knowing about it."

"But he told you and your only his friend."

"I know you're the mother of his child Elizabeth but I am his oldest friend and business partner, he always tells me where he goes. He'll be home soon. If he wants to talk to you then he will, but until he contacts you I suggest you stop calling him all the time and going to the penthouse."

"I just want Jake to see him."

"How can Jake see him if you are the only one who goes to the penthouse?"

"Your following me?"

"No we have guards on all the houses and they report to Jason but when he isn't here they come straight to me. You are not welcome at the penthouse without Jason's permission is that understood?"

"I am not one of your workers I do not have to listen to you."

"No but you will listen to Jason."

"Hate to burst your bubble Sonny, but when he comes back were going to be together no matter what anyone has to say."

"Are you sure about that one?"

"Yes."

"Well see about that. You can leave now."

Once Elizabeth left Sonny grabbed his cell phone and called Jason.

"We have a problem."

"What's going on?'

"Its Elizabeth, she is going to the penthouse daily looking for you and seems to be constantly calling your cell."

"Yeah she calls a few times a day but I don't want to ruin what I have here."

"Jason its time you came home, she needs to be dealt with. I don't want her hurt but she needs a dose of reality and its time she knew about Anna."

"Why does she need to know about my daughter?"

"She's running her mouth about being the only mother of your child. And that you too would be together no matter what. You need to come home and deal with this."

"I'll be home when I can."

Sam sat in the living room holding Anna in her arms while she played with her bear Jason bought her, all she could think about was Jason leaving in three days she didn't want him to go but she knew that he had to. He had been away from the business to long, and Jake. Even though he and Elizabeth had decided to keep his paternity a secret she knew secrets didn't stay quite for long. Sam wasn't worried about enemies of Jason's, she could handle herself and protect Anna but no one would do more for them than Jason. She didn't think she could sleep without him next to her, holding her tight, making her feel safe.

"Sam, I need to tell you something."

"I don't like the way you said that."

"Sonny just called me and I need to go home as soon as I can. I don't want to leave but I don't have a choice. Elizabeth is running her mouth about me and her being together and that she is the only mother of my child. Which we both know is not the case. She needs to be dealt with, and I am the only one she'll listen to."

"I don't like that, why cant sonny just tell her off?"

"He did but she didn't listen to him, she told him that me and her would be together no matter what anyone said. There's only one problem with that."

"What's the problem?"

"I am completely in love with you, and I promised you I would never hurt you again and I don't intend on doing that anytime soon. I want you and Anna to come home with me and live with me."

"I don't know Jason."

"I love you Sam not her, you are the one I promised to marry one day and spend the rest of my life with you, I still intend on marrying you and having more kids with you. If you come home with me tomorrow I promise I will never put you last ever again, you and Anna will always be first in my life."

"I don't doubt that you love me, I know you do. What worries me is Elizabeth when she finds out abut Anna and me, I don't want that crazy slut near my daughter ever."

"She will never come around her I swear. If it will make you come home with me I'll get a different place."

"You are not giving up the penthouse. There are a lot of good memories there and that's where I got pregnant with her." Sam looked down at a now sleeping baby. "If I come with you, you are going to half to be home almost every night unless its important business, and I don't want you shot but that's not going to happen. I don't care if you talk to Liz if it is only about Jake."

"I think that can be manageable, I will do anything as long as I see you both every morning and every night."

"Ok Jason you win. Ill come home with you."

"I love you."

"I love you to. Now you get to help me pack."

AN: Sorry it took so long to update the hoilday threw me off! dont know when ill get the next chapter done. but there is more to come soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you glad to be home?"

"To be honest Jason it really doesn't feel all that different. I mean I know I'm back, and were together but it hasn't sunk in that I'm back in port charles for good."

"What would make you feel at home?"

"Its just going to take a few days, but what I really want to do is lay her down for her nap and get some unpacking done."

"Lucky for you I had Carly do some shopping for her, and I think the door across from our bedroom is hers."

"You let Carly shop for her, you realize that she probably went crazy shopping for a girl. It wouldn't surprise me if she bought out every stores baby department."

"Your probably right, but I didn't think you wanted her to come home to an empty room."

Jason opened the babys room.

"Oh my god Jason, Carly has done an amazing job. Its perfect!"

Jason stood in the doorway of his daughters room thinking about how he never would have thought a room in his penthouse would be purple, but he did have to give it to Carly the room was amazing. She had gotten everything they could need, her black crib and changing table were decorated with little purple and white butterflies, there were at least six blankets that were hung over her crib. He could picture Sam sitting in the rocking chair in the corner by the window rocking their daughter to sleep. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Sam standing in front of him.

"Jason, snap out if it."

"Sorry."

"You must have been thinking about something that's very intense."

"I was thinking about you rocking Anna to sleep in that chair."

"Well Anna is sound asleep and she should stay that way for the night, so why don't we get to bed?" She kissed his neck.

"If we must." he picked her up and headed across the hall.

Jason woke up to the sound of his daughter making noise over her baby monitor, when he looked to his right he was surprised to see Sam still sleeping but when he thought about last night he was glad she was still sleeping. Getting out of bed he put on a pair of sweats and went in to Anna's room.

"Hey sweet girl, are you ready to get up. Lets get you changed and dressed."

"That is something I didn't think I would ever hear you say."

"Well I am her dad so I get to dress her."

"What are you doing today?"

"I need to go see Sonny and talk business, and you already have Max and Milo guarding you, and I don't want to hear any complaining. Then I need to check in with Elizabeth and see how Jake is, then after that I am coming home to you and her."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That I'm with you, and we have a daughter, and I want Jake and Anna to get to know each other."

"Do you think she'll settle for us being together? I mean do you think she'll get crazy on you or accept it?"

"She wont have a choice but to accept it, I promised you remember?"

"I know but you know how she is Jason. I just don't trust her."

"But do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. I wouldn't have come home if I didn't."

"You have nothing to worry about, and now since she's dressed she's probably hungry, so if you take her I can go jump in the shower and head out so I can come home early."

"Go take a shower, I think were going to head out and see Carly I really need to thank her for this room. I love you."

"I love you to."

"Sonny."

"Hey man, how have you been?"

"I've been good, great actually. Sam came home with me."

"That's great, is she glad to be home?"

"She is but I think she's still a little uneasy being back in the penthouse, but she'll be alright, she's just worried I'll stray again and I wont. I lost her once and I cant live without her."

"I've known you for years and I know that you will not do anything to lose her, and I don't want to see you hurt ever again."

"I was more pissed than hurt when she left, I was pissed at myself for letting her leave."

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Mike."

"What brings you home so soon?"

"Well I came home with Jason last night. Were going to give us one more try."

"That's great! One week here and there is not enough. So are you eating?"

"Yeah but I'm meeting Carly, so I'm going to wait for her."

"Fine by me, so Jason was with you for that month."

"Yeah he was. But no its back to business for him, max and milo are around here somewhere."

"Guarded already he doesn't waste time does he?"

"They usually don't."

"Hello Carly."

"Hi Mike, and hello Sam, and mike well have the usual."

"No problem coming right up."

"Thank you so much for her room Carly."

"Your welcome. I was shocked to hear you were coming home with Jason."

"Whys that?"

"I never thought you would come home to be with him. I am glad you did he was a wreck without you. He's my best friend and I'm glad he found you again."

"Thanks Carly. I'm glad we found our way together again."

"Now that's all that's out of the way can I hold my niece now?"

Jason walked in to Kelly's and saw Sam sitting there with Carly and couldn't help but smile, as long as those two got along things would be okay.

"Hey guys."

"Hey baby." Sam slid in closer to the wall.

"Hi Jase, so I decided I'm going to take your daughter."

"No your not because I'd have to kill you if you did and I really don't want to kill my best friend."

"Told you, you couldn't keep her Carly."

"It was worth a shot. Go see daddy Anna."

Elizabeth stood outside the door to Kelly's thinking that she should be sitting there with Carly and Jason joking around like that and handing Jake to each other not Sam and her little bastard child. The kid was cute but it still shouldn't be in this world. Sam never should of come home, all she had to do was stay away. She couldn't even do that, now she had to get in the way of her and Jason ever being together again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Just a second." Sam yelled from upstairs, whoever was knocking was pounding on the door, and if it was Carly she would of just walked in. "Come on Anna lets go see who's here."

"Hello."

"Oh, is Jason around?"

"No he's at work, do you need something?" Sam turned and put Anna on the floor to play.

"I want to talk to him about his son."

"Well I'll tell him to call you when he comes home."

"Don't worry I'll just call him."

"Your not going to be able to reach him I had his cell number changed, we thought it was for the best of you didn't bother him everyday."

"You think that you can just come in here acting like you own this place and take over his life, you are nothing to him Sam nothing."

"That's funny because he's here with me every night, and every morning. Besides I let him in our child's life. He gets to watch her grow up, the only thing you two have in common is Jake and you wont let him in his life."

"My child is none of your business."

"Actually he is because if me and Jason decide to get married I will be Jake's step-mom and him and Anna are brother and sister. Oh and by the way Jason is mine in every way it counts. Remember Liz, he came after me when I left, he begged me to come home."

"If it wasn't for you I would be here with him, we'd probably be married and have more kids, but your skanky ass had to come home."

"Well Liz I came home for Kristina's birthday and you were the one who came over here to tell Jason I was home with a baby, and what did he do? He left your ass standing here while he came to me. So go ahead and live in your perfect little bubble and think Jason is yours, but arent you engaged to Lucky?"

"Lucky is none of your business."

"He is when his fiance is trying to get with my boyfriend, I think I should tell him you're here trying to get me away from Jason."

"He wont believe you."

"I think he might, after all you are the town slut you have two kids by two different guys, your engaged to one man and yet obsessed with another. Jason is the love of my life and when he asks me to marry him I will say yes. So Liz your to late, and not that id matters but he hasn't spoken about you since the night he asked me to come home. Your nothing but the one night stand who wont go away."

"I don't think you have the right to disrespect me. If you wouldn't have ever come here I would be with Jason. Not you. You're the one who wont leave."

"I suggest you get the hell out of my house before I beat the shit out of you."

"I'll be back to talk to Jason."

"Don't bother I wont let you in the building."

Jason had been out all day running from warehouse to warehouse, and making sure all the shipments were made, luckily all the threats were no where around. All he wanted to do now was go home and spend the rest of the night with his girls.

"Hey baby."

"You need to get here now."

"What's wrong?" "I'm going to hurt Elizabeth."

"What did she do?"

"She came over here looking for you and blamed me for you two not being together….and.."

"Sam, I'll take care of it."

"Do not kill her. I don't want to have to visit you for the rest of my life at prison."

"You know I would never hurt the mother of my child. And I don't intend on ever going to prison for life. I was heading home but I'm going to stop by and talk with her."

"Okay we'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you to."

As Jason pulled up in front of Elizabeth's and Lucky's house he knew that this was going to hurt them both but she had to be put in her place. When he knocked on the door he didn't know what he was going to say but he had to do this.

"Jason I wasn't expecting you."

"We need to talk now."

"Of course do you want to see Jake?"

"Not right now, you need to stay away from Sam and Anna."

"Why should she get you she left you remember, she left taking a child you never knew that existed with her."

"She left me because you are the mother of my first child and I let you use him to get to me, that's why. I put a ring on her finger and asked her to marry me but I never put her first. That ends today. Sam and Anna are my number one priority, if Jake needs me then I'll be there, but not for you do you understand."

"I know you love me Jason, you told me all the time."

"I never told you that. You are the girl I slept with when I got way to drunk and Jake is the aftermath of that, but Anna was made out of mine and Sam's love. I love my son but you have kept him away from me, I only get to see him when its convenient for you."

"What is going on here?"

"I was telling Elizabeth to stay away from Sam and Anna."

"She hasn't been any where near them."

"Actually Lucky she was at my penthouse less than an hour ago. Telling Sam that she was the reason I'm not with her."

"That's not true Jason I love Lucky."

"Go ahead and lie Liz, we all know the truth but Lucky seems to be blind when it comes to you. I am sorry that it has come to this Lucky, and Liz make sure you stay away from my family." Jason walked out the door finally feeling a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"What was he talking about?"

"I went over to talk to him about Jake and…"

"You seem to be talking to him a lot about Jake lately, do you really think that I don't notice you trying to get him over here? He's right Liz you are in love with him."

"No I'm not I love you."

"Don't lie, you might of loved me at one point but you do not love me now. Get out of my house now, but leave the kids."

"There not yours there mine!"

"Not anymore, I will not let you take them out of this house."

"Sam, where are you?"

"Were upstairs."

"Hey baby girl come see daddy."

"Did you talk to her?'

"Yeah I did I told her to stay away from my family, and then she admitted that I should be her's and not yours then Lucky walked in and I'm not really sure how much he heard, but when I left they were arguing."

"Poor Lucky, he can never catch a break with her."

"I know, but I hope that she just leaves us alone.'

"There's some thing I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" "I'm pregnant Jason, I'm two and a half months along."

"When did you find out?"

"Today before Elizabeth showed up, I had just gotten home from the hospital."

"So that means the day I came to get you." Jason smiled at the thought.

"Not that exact day but it was defiantly that first week or so. We've been here for four months so we've been back together for just about five months." Jason pulled Sam on their bed next to him.

"Best five months ever, I've gotten to meet my daughter I got to be here for her first birthday, I've heard her first words, and I've seen her first steps, your home with me and were having another baby."

"Careful Jason if people see you like this there going to think that your not such a big bad mob enforcer."

Elizabeth couldn't believe that she had messed up this badly, she wasn't supposed to be living at the Metro Court. She was still supposed to be with Lucky until Jason came around, but here she was sitting in a room she wouldn't be able to afford for long, with her two kids with Lucky.

"He had no right taking them from me, there not even his kids." She said aloud, but at the same time she was glad he had them, now she didn't have to deal with them. Now all she had to do was just get rid of Sam and she would have him, as far as her kids hell she could have more with Jason.

Three months later….(Anna is 16 months old)

"Jason if you don't move your butt were going to be late for my appointment."

"Did you really just say butt?" Jason said as he walked down stairs hold Anna.

"Yeah I did because you know she is repeating everything we say."

"Good point, so how are you two feeling today?" as he rubbed her belly and gave her a kiss.

"Were good but I'm a lot bigger now than when I was five months pregnant with her."

"Well I think you look beautiful." he said as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Nice save…Anna do not climb on that chair."

"Haha no momma no."

"Are you ready to go bye bye?"

"Bye bye momma." Anna said as she tried to get on the chair.

"Come on silly girl, were going to see the baby growing in side of momma."

"Oktay daddy."

"Are you ready baby?"

"Yeah lets go find out what were having."

The ride to the hospital was short, even though it was a few days until Christmas no one was rushing around, they all seemed to be taking there time and enjoying the snow. Anna couldn't help but ask what it was and why it was white the hole way there. When Jason parked their SUV and let Anna out of her car seat he let her on the ground to play in it.

"Daddy cold."

"Its snow Anna its going to be cold for a little longer."

"I no like cold."

"Jason as cute as it is to see you playing with her were going to be late."

"Some one is bossy today…come one Anna."

"I wouldn't be bossy if I knew why I was so big."

"Didn't I tell you that your beautiful?"

"Again nice save."

"Well I try…Anna want to hit this button?"

"Yeah."

"She's getting a lot more words down."

"Pretty soon your going to have two girls talking your ears off."

"That I don't mind." as they stepped off the elevator he grabbed Sam's hand.

"Down dada down."

"Only if you hold on to my hand…okay?"

"Otay."

"Hello Sam how are you feeling today?"

"Hello Monica I'm fine but I swear I am bigger now with this baby than I was with Anna."

"Alright well lets lay you down and see what's going on with this one…Well Sam I know why your bigger."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, do you hear how fast the heartbeat is?"

"Yeah."

"Well what your hearing is Baby A and baby B's hearts beating in rhythm, congratulations Sam it seems to me that you are having identical twin girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah see here is baby A's profile and here is baby B's profile. Everything looks good and there weight is right where it should be, I'm going to have you start coming in every two weeks for the next two months then every week from there."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm going to go get you your pictures and I'll send Jason in, I'll look after Anna while you tell him."

"Thank you Monica."

Sam cleaned off her belly and stared at the pictures the nurse had brought here when she heard the door open she smiled when she heard Jason call her name.

"Sam, Monica said you wanted to tell me something?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

"Is there something wrong with the baby?' He knelt on his knees while he put both hands on her stomach.

"No baby everything is fine, in fact everything is great."

"Then what is it?"

"Well I have finally found out why I and getting so big, this hand is over your daughter and this one is over your other daughter."

"Are you…"

"Were having twins Jason, Monica thinks there going to be identical."

"Two more girls, this is going to get interesting. Well lets go get Anna and get you home now that we know were having two more we need to get their room ready."

"That is an excellent point."

After they got Anna from Monica they left the hospital smiling at the thought of there two newest additions to the family, now there was only one thing left to do and that would have to wait till Christmas morning.

A/N: As you can tell I decided to update this before Christmas came, the next one might be up on the 25 if not right after. So what did everyone think of them having twin girls? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Jason laid awake next to a sleeping Sam, his arm was over her belly and he could feel his daughters moving which would end up waking there mother sooner or later. He couldn't believe how much things have changed, they were about to have two more kids and they were about to go after Elizabeth for soul custody of Jake, even if he didn't get his son they needed to buy a new house. There penthouse wasn't made for three or four kids.

"Jason, whats wrong?"

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Your just really tense usually when I wake up your calm."

"I'm fine just thinking that we need to get a new house before they get here." Jason said as he rubbed her belly. "And I'm thinking about the custody battle were about to get into."

"Baby we'll get Jake she is not a good mother, you know that I know that and hell Lucky now knows that. He's going to try and get Cameron from her and I hope he does."

"Me to, but I don't know if it's a good thing to take Jake away from Lucky and Cam."

"Its your choice, whatever you decide I'll stand behind you one hundred percent."

"Now I am going to get up and use the bathroom and shower before Carly and Sonny get here with the boys, so can you go check on Anna."

"Well I could come with you and save us some time."

"No because once we get in the shower she's going to start crying."

"Good point, alright I'll watch her and you shower."

"Hello Carly, Merry Christmas."

"Hey Sam, you look so cute!"

"Funny Carly I'm as big as a house."

"No your not. Hey little girls I'm your aunt and I'm gonna spoil you rotten."

"Your going to spoil them rotten no matter what I say."

"Probably. Where's Jason?"

"Upstairs getting ready he let me get the shower first so when he fed Anna, they got into a little bit of a food fight and he lost."

"I would have loved to see that."

"Well I grabbed my phone and took a picture. Here."

"Haha oh my god!"

"I never thought I would ever see Jason like this."

"Yeah me either."

"Sam, have I told you that I am really glad you came home? He was such a mess without you, but once he saw you, it was like he came back to life. He was the old Jason I knew and then he was different. Once he told me that in order to get you back he had swore to stop going to Elizabeth I knew he would keep that promise. You brought the old Jason back and for that I will always be grateful."

"Careful Carly one might think that your actually starting to like me, but thank you."

"Actually I think we could be great friends."

"Are you feeling well Carly because I think I just heard you tell my girlfriend that you two could be great friends."

"About time you joined us down here, and I think we could."

"So your going to replace me with my girlfriend?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Carly you will never replace Jason, and I wont either."

"Dada! Dada!"

"I'm going to go get her."

"So she has him wrapped around her finger doesn't she?"

"Oh yeah and I have a feeling these two will to."

"Lucky let me take the boys!"

"No your not leaving my house with them, you have no where to take them."

"I'm staying at gram's right now so I do have some where to take them."

"I don't care your not leaving."

"There not even yours and this custody battle is useless no one will take them."

"Well Jason and I have talked and we decided that he should come forward and claim Jake, and I will get Cam. Once were the legal guardians you will never see them again. Now your lucky that I even allowed you over here on Christmas don't make me regret it."

"Alright guys you can open your presents. Jason honey can you hand them out I cant bend."

"Yeah, now who should get the first one?"

"Jason just hand them out."

"Yeah uncle Jason don't be mean."

"Well I think this one is for you Michael, Morgan this one is yours, and finally Anna here's yours."

After about twenty minutes all the kids had there presents opened and had there toys all over.

"Uncle Jason did you get something from Sam?"

"Yeah I did she gave me Anna and those two babies."

"Oh well did you get something for her?"

"Yeah I did."

"What is it."

"I cant tell you, don't worry you'll find out."

"But uncle Jason,…"

"No Michael you'll find out about it tomorrow."

"Michael, Morgan come on we need to get you two over to the Quartermain's I promised I'd bring you."

"Mom we don't want to leave."

"I know but come on we've been here all day."

"Fine."

"Now say thank you and goodbye to your aunt and uncle."

"Thank you Aunt Sam and uncle Jason. Well see you guys later." Michael and Morgan said together.

"No problem boys have fun."

"Bye guys, Jason I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Have a good day?"

"Of course, I got to spend Christmas out of the hospital for once and you didn't have to settle any crisis."

"Anna seemed like she enjoyed all the attention she got today."

"She loves her aunt Carly though, Carly is going to have all these girls spoiled."

"I love you Sam."

"Were did that come from?"

"I just didn't tell you that today, I wasn't the same when you left and I am so grateful that you came home with me. You let me back in and you let me be here for our daughter, your even carrying two more of my children. I couldn't ask for anything more. You, Anna and these two are the reason I get up every morning, you are my entire life, you're my everything. I will never love anyone as much as I love you." Jason got down on one knee. "I will do everything in my power to keep you and our children protected at all costs, I want you to spend the rest of our lives together, so Samantha McCall will you marry me?"

"Yes Jason yes I will marry you." Jason stood up and kissed her.

Jason opened up the ring box and Sam saw three very big diamonds, the one in the middle was the biggest and the two on either sides were just a little smaller, it was set on a white gold band.

"Now, I know this isn't the ring I gave you but I thought that since we started over that you deserved a new ring."

"Its beautiful, I love you."

"Your beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her again.

A/N…. Hope you all enjoyed it. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will involve wedding plans, a custody battle and maybe a doctor visit.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam couldn't believe how over board Carly was getting over this wedding, they hadn't even set a date and all Carly could think about was when and where and color schemes. The way she wanted to get married would be in Hawaii with only Jason and Anna, but it wouldn't be fair to everyone else.

"Jason!" Sam yelled as she slammed the door to their penthouse.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill Carly. I knew it was a bad idea to let her plan our wedding, I even told you not to let her. She wants us to throw this huge party, and she is telling me that were going to have pink and green as the color scheme. Not only that but she wants us to get married before I have them."

"Sam breath. Calm down. Okay I'll take care of Carly, just so you are aware I will not wear pink anything."

"That's what I told her but you know how she is. Once she gets an idea in her head she usually gets her way."

"Now about us getting married before there born, if that's what you want then I'm fine with it.

"I don't want to get married when I'm the size of a house."

"You are not the size of a house. You look beautiful, and by the way I bought a house for us today, it has five bedrooms each have there own bathrooms, two living rooms, a huge kitchen and a huge yard."

"Do you really think we need that much space."

"I was thinking Jake would need a room."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, I would love if you got custody of Jake, but the truth is that every one sees Elizabeth as a saint."

"I…we will get custody of him. I just want to make sure that you are going to keep your stress level low while were at the courthouse tomorrow."

"Jason I will do whatever I can so we get your son, but I cant promise you that I wont let Elizabeth get what she deserves. I would die if some one took my kids away but I hope she doesn't get them ever again."

"I don't really want to think about tomorrow any more, all I want to do is wait for Anna to get up and take my girls out to do some shopping for the babies."

"You want to go shopping? Man I wish I would have got that one on tape."

"Very funny, the house will be ours in a few days and I want you and me to get everything we need."

"As long as we get a pool table."

"I think I can deal with that, why don't you go see if Anna is awake yet. I'm going to call Carly."

* * *

"Hey Jason."

"Carly you need to back off the wedding plans just a little bit, your driving Sam crazy. We've been engaged for a week, we don't even have a day set yet, let her make the plans."

"I just want your wedding to be perfect."

"It will be as long as Sam is standing at the alter. If she doesn't want to get married before the girls are born that's fine, I want her to be happy. If I had it my way we'd go to Hawaii but she cant fly right now. The only reason were getting married here is so everyone we care about is there."

"Fine, I'll back off but once the plans are final I'm going to decorate and get everything right were I think it should be. Didn't I do an awesome job at anna's nursery. I think I should do that as a living." "I don't think you should decorate for a living but you are good. Speaking of that I bought a house today and Sam and I are going to get everything for it."

"Come on I want to go shopping."

"No Carly this is something me and her want to do together."

"Jason…"

"Goodbye Carly."

* * *

"Are you sure your going to be okay?"

"Jason its court its not like I'll be hanging off a building today."

"I just don't want you under any more stress."

"Then you better hope I don't have to put Elizabeth in her place, well I could always have Carly do that."

"Good thing Carly has Anna. If you need to leave when were in there go ahead."

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you I would be here for you and I am."

"Sam, Jason are you ready for this?"

"I am but I don't know about her."

"I told you I was fine Jason."

"If not I want you to leave."

"The only thing that's bothering me is you. Stop asking if I'm fine. I am just fine and so are the girls. Lets focus on the boys right now."

"Jason, if you do get custody of Jake will you let him and Cam see each other?"

"Of course, Jake and Cam are brothers and they will all grow up together."

"Thank you, I just don't want Cam to be alone I….."

"Jason, Lucky can we please call this thing off. There my children to, and Jason Jake doesn't even know you why cant you leave him with Lucky?"

"Jake is my son, and Me and Lucky have agreed that Cam and Jake will see each other, but not you. Now we will get into this in court."

"Your Honor…" Ric had started…" We are here today because Jason Morgan would like soul custody of his son Jake Spencer, and Lucky would like soul custody of Cameron Webber."

"And why are these men wanting custody of these boys?"

"Their mother Elizabeth Webber can no longer take care of them the way they are supposed to cared for."

"Alright Mr. Lancing you make call your first witness to testify."

"Thank you…Samantha McCall." Sam had stood up with a little help from Jason and walked over to the bench were she was sworn in. "How long have you and Jason Morgan been together?"

"About six years."

"And Jake is four years old correct?"

"Yes."

"Which means that Jake was conceived while you and Jason were together…" Sam had nodded her head…"Yet you and Jason are still together."

"Yes."

"How long have to you been back together?"

"Almost eight months, and we got engaged."

"Now most people would saw that Jason isn't the best person to have a child with, he had enemies and his children could be kidnapped or used in an act of violence. However you and him have been raising your child together, and no harm has come to her."

"That's correct."

"So considering all the harm that could come to Jake why should Jason get custody?"

"Because Jason is a great father and he will do anything in his power to keep his children safe from anyone, even if its Jake's mother."

"Now you and Elizabeth don't like each other it's a wide known fact. So how can we take the word of a mobsters girlfriend that he is a caring father?"

"He wanted to be there for Jake but Elizabeth told him no, he raises our daughter and nothing has happened."

"I have nothing more."

"Ms Miller your turn."

"Now Ms McCall, can you tell me how Jason slept with Elizabeth if you two were dating."

"They slept together after me and Jason had a fight. I went to Jake's bar and he stayed home. That was the night of the blackout, apparently that same night Lucky and Elizabeth were fighting and she left. While I was at Jake's I got pretty drunk and decided to call my mom and stay there for the night. While I was there, Elizabeth climbed fifteen flights of stairs to talk to Jason about her problems and they slept together."

"How did you find out?"

"Jason told me after Jake was born, I had figured it out long before that. I over heard them talking the night he was born."

"And you stayed?'

"I left for a few weeks and when I came back we decided that we would try again, I saw the hurt in his eyes every time Elizabeth walked around with Jake."

"Why did you leave before you told Jason about your daughter?"

"Elizabeth had Jason running around everywhere, doing this and that, I know that she is the mother of his child. The day I left was the day I found out I was pregnant, he had blown me off to go running to her and I was tired of it, not thinking about my unborn child I left him. I wanted to make sure that this was what he wanted."

"Since you've been home how has he been as a father?"

"He's amazing. Everything he does it revolves around Anna and our twins, any child would be lucky to have Jason as a father."

For the next two hours Sam, Jason, Lucky and Elizabeth sat in the court room hearing Ric and Diane go head to head over custody of the boys. Once everyone said there statements the court went on recess, Sam was so nervous for Jason.

When the judge called everyone back in everyone was silent.

"Now I have made my decision and it was very difficult. I have had to think if spliting the boys up would be good for them or if keeping them together would be good for them. However I know for a fact that Ms Webber is unable to care for her children, so therefore Mr. Spencer you now have souls custody of Cameron. Mr. Morgan, I was not going to give you soul custody of your son, but your fiancé has changed my mind. If you can protect your daughter as well as she claims then you will have no problem protecting your son. I hereby give you soul custody of Jacob Spencer. Now if you gentlemen wish to change there last names that will all be done here today as well. I wish you all the best of luck. Now Ms Webber all of your parental rights have been terminated, if Lucky and Jason want you to see your children it will be on there terms, do you understand?"

"Yes your honor."

"Good court dismissed."

Jason couldn't believe it he had gotten Jake, as he looked down at Sam all he heard over and over again was the judge saying it was only because of Sam that he got his son.

A/N…..there it is hope you guys like it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here is baby A, and here is baby B. They are growing just fine and they are putting on weight. Now they are not going to weigh as much as Anna did."

"I hope there not that big because I don't want to push out two eight pound babies. Don't look at me like that. Jason was a nine pound baby, and I don't want them that size."

"How is your stress level?"

"Well I have an almost 2 year old daughter, and now I have a 4 year old stepson, so what do you think."

"You need to try and relax, these two should be here in the next two months or less."

"Jason is going to stop working as much and stay home with me, but that is just going to elevate my stress even more since we just moved in to our house last weekend."

"No heavy lifting."

"I know Kelly, I'm not going to lift a finger, all I have to do is watch the kids, and unpack there clothes and tell Jason were I want the furniture to go."

"All right Sam, here are your new pictures and your next appointment is next week. Go home and enjoy your new house."

* * *

"So Sam, how are my grandbabies?"

"There all doing great, these two are right were they need to be, Anna is talking more everyday, and Jake is adjusting, he's not saying much he just sits in his room with his toys."

"He's just going to need some time Sam, his mother is crazy and Lucky was the only stable parent he had. He doesn't know you and Jason."

"I know that but when Anna asks why Jake doesn't play I don't know what to tell her. I don't want to do any serious mental damage to him he's only a child who doesn't get a say in where he lives. Now I love Jason to death and I'll do anything for him but maybe the best thing for Jake is to be with Lucky."

"I cant make that decision for you. You need to talk to Jason about it."

"I know mom but it would kill Jason to give Jake back to Lucky, I know Jake will come around but how much damage is that going to cause?"

"He's a child he'll rebound, there resistant. He is in a new place with new people, he is going to have to adjust to his new life. Once he is, he'll be fine."

* * *

"Anna come on silly girl you need a nap."

"No nap dada, no nap."

"Yes nap. Go to sleep." Jason turned the light off as he shut the door. He walked down the hall to check on Jake, when he opened the door he was fast asleep on his bed holding his toy motorcycle.

"Any body home?"

"Hold on Carly." Jason shut the door and walked down the stairs. "Yes Carly."

"Hello to you to. Is Sam around?"

"No she went to the doctors and then out to lunch with Alexis."

"Well then I'll come back later, I'm here to help her with the final wedding details."

"Final?"

"She didn't tell you? Well wont you be surprised, your going to love it. Tell her I stopped by okay?"

"Yeah."

Jason couldn't believe how close Sam and Carly were now. Once they couldn't stand each other now they were almost impossible to break apart. He went to lay down on the couch and was just about to fall asleep when he heard Anna in her crib. He laughed because he know she wouldn't sleep until Sam came home.

* * *

"Hello Max."

"Hello Ms. McCall."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sam?"

"Well soon I'll be calling you Mrs. Morgan."

"Goodnight Max." Sam had unlocked the door and walked in side. "Jason?"

"Hey baby. How was your appointment?"

"It was fine, the girls are doing great. Here are there new pictures, and Kelly said in about a month they should be here."

"Good thing that everything is ready huh."

"How were Anna and Jake today?"

"Anna refused to nap so she's in the living room watching a movie probably passed out and Jake is in his room playing with his motorcycles. And Carly stopped by."

"When was she here?"

"About three hours ago. She said that I was going to be surprised?" 

"Well I was going to tell you but, were getting married in Hawaii. Its going to be me you, the kids, Carly and the boys, my mom and the girls."

"Don't you want a big wedding?"

"As long as its me and you at the end of the day Jason I don't need a big wedding, and I know how much you hate big weddings."

"Thank you. You know I would stand up in front of a million people in order to marry you."

"I know but now its just going to be us and our family. Not the whole world."

"I love you."

"I love you to, now what's for dinner your girls are starving."

* * *

I know its been a while since I updated and this is more of a filler chapter I rewrote it a few times and I'm not fully happy with it. With superbowl coming up my work is going to be really busy so I wont up date for a few weeks.


	14. Authors note

Havent really had time to write lately my brother is getting married and im in the wedding so it's a little crazy round here and im working 45 hours a week. Also I'm having a little writers block on this story, so I had a new idea forming in my head and I think I'm taking a break on this story don't worry im not done yet any where between 2 and 3 chapters left on here.


	15. Chapter 15

So i lied once i posted my authors note yesterday all i could think about was this story. ive been writing it all afternoon hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sam was jerked awake by the sound of her soon to be step son screaming in his sleep, normally she would be out of bed and by his side in seconds but with her belly now a full eight months along it took a lot longer.

"Jake honey what's wrong?"

"Where's daddy?"

"He's working, did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Okay, it was momma she came back and took me away. I told her I don't wanna go away I wanna stay here but it mad her mad. She took me anyway. But Jake don't wanna go away."

"Oh Jake, where not going to let her take you away you're here to stay with daddy and me."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now lets get you tucked back in."

"Night mommy I love you."

Sam was caught off guard by Jake calling her mommy, there wasn't anything she could say except "I love you to Jake." As she left to turn off his light and shut his door she heard there front door open and walked in to the living room.

"Did I wake you?"

"No our son did."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he had a dream that Elizabeth was going to take him away. He asked for you but once I told him you were working he settled for me. Jason he called me mommy." Sam smiled as she told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think he is going to be just fine. He's sleeping now.

"I'm sorry he woke you up."

"Honey, its okay were about to be very sleep deprived when these two get here." Sam said as she rubbed her belly.

"True but there not here yet so lets get you back to bed." Jason put his hands on her belly.

"Only if you come with us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jason leaned in and kissed her, they headed up the stairs to enjoy one of there last peaceful nights of sleep.

* * *

Jason woke up to an empty bed he looked at the clock and was shocked that he was still asleep, it was already after 10 am.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I did twice, but you said you needed more sleep, and to be honest babe you needed it. You've been working your self ragged."

"In a few days I wont be working. Your going to need me here."

"Exactly Jason I'm going to need you. I would prefer you to be alive."

"I think your over exaggerating, I'm not working that much."

"You left yesterday morning at 5am and you walked in at 2 am this morning. That was the third night straight you did that, so I'm not exaggerating, and I was right you needed sleep."

"Okay your right you win Sam."

"You actually admitted I was right and I didn't have to force it out of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where are the kids?"

"They are downstairs watching "How to train your dragon" again."

"Are they ever going to find a new movie to watch."

"Probably not. Now get dressed we have our last doctors appointment today! I want to find out when there going to be here."

"I'm going to get in the shower and I'll be down in a minute. Are we taking the kids?"

"Yeah, I thought we could go to the park and then out to lunch when were done."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Elizabeth was standing at the nurses station trying to concentrate on her charts but she couldn't help but feel people staring and her and talking about her behind her back. Everyone knew that her kids were taken away over a month ago, she hadn't seen the boys since then, she didn't deserve to have them taken away she didn't do anything wrong. She would get them back one way or the other. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice.

"Anna get back here you know better than to run away from us."

"Sorry daddy."

"Jake come on sweetie."

"Coming mommy."

Did she really hear her son call that whore mommy! She couldn't believe that he called her that!

"Sam what room are we going to again."

"Seriously Jason it's the same one were always in, how do you keep forgetting?"

"Well we have been in a lot of rooms here."

"Good point, 254."

"Daddy down!"

"Only if you hold mine or mommy's hand okay?"

"T'kay."

"Jason, she's been staring since we walked off the elevator."

"I noticed, why don't you take them to the room I'll be there in a minute."

"What's the room number?"

"254 I remember."

"Come on Anna grab my hand. Daddy will meet us in a minute."

She knew he was walking towards her before she saw him, she always knew he would come back to her it was always just a matter of time.

"Elizabeth."

"Hey Jason how are you."

"Why are you staring at Sam?"

"The only thing I was looking at was my son that you stole from me."

"I didn't steal him I was granted sole custody of him since you couldn't give him the time of day."

"How can you say that, you never saw him."

"Because you wouldn't let me. Now if you want to see him you should be nicer to me and my family, he is adjusting fine in a stable home."

"Its not going to be stable once that whore you call a fiancé pops out those two brats fo hers, tell me Jason are you sure there yours?"

"Don't you ever call her that! At least I don't have to have a DNA test done on my kids with her like I did with my son."

"Our son."

"No he is mine and Sam's you gave up everything to do with him."

"I'll get him back Jason."

"No you wont, I wont let you."

"Hey did I miss it?"

"No we are waiting for you. Monica has the kids."

"Ready to see you girls Jason?"

"Go ahead Dr. Lee."

"Have you to thought of any names yet?"

"There are a few we like but were going to wait to see them until we decide."

"Sounds like a plan, alright here is Baby A, she looks good, and here is Baby B, she looks good to. There hearts are beating wonderfully, and they are about 6 pounds each. We should be seeing these two in less than a week. I'll schedule the c-section for Tuesday."

"Thank you Dr. Lee."

"Go home and rest."

"She will."

"After we take the kids to lunch and the park I will."


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam are you sure you should be here?"

"Jason I'm not in labor, besides were not going to be able to come here for a while. Look at them there having so much fun."

"I know I just want you to be careful."

"Any more careful and I'll be sitting down all day not doing anything."

"Maybe that's what I want."

"Easy for you to say since you get to leave the house."

"Point taken…JAKE DO NOT JUMP OFF OF THAT… he is going to be trouble when he's older."

"True, but one day were going to miss this and were going to wish that we could come back to all of this."

"They grow up way to fast."

"Yes they do, are you sure your ready for two more?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Jason the last time you changed a diaper or even had to but up every three hours was when Michael was a baby."

"I might not have had any practice sine then but I'm sure I'll catch on quick, besides I'm not going to make you do everything."

"DADDY COME PLAY."

"Go have fun with them, I'll be fine just sitting here with these two."

* * *

She couldn't believe that it had been almost two months since she had seen Cameron and Jake, she couldn't believe that Lucky and Jason had actually kept the kids away from her this long. She knew that Lucky was busy with his new girlfriend but a little boy needed his mother, and Jason well Jason was stuck with that little gold digging whore. He had to wait on Sam hand and foot because her stupid self went and got knocked up again. Even now she sat on the park bench watching Jake play with that tramps daughter, and Jason didn't even seem to care that his son had to play with that. He even kept looking over at Sam asking if she needed anything. It was supposed to be her sitting there pregnant with Jason's children watching them play and him ask her if she needed anything.

"Soon enough Jason your life will be back to normal."

* * *

"Sam I don't want you out when you could go in to labor any time."

"Jake, Anna come on lets go, I'll be fine I'm just dropping the kids off with Alexis to spend the night, besides Krissy needs some money so I told her she could watch them."

"Why cant you let me take them?"

"Do you really want to let my mom give you the third degree about marrying me or raising our children?"

"Not really."

"Then I think I should take them. Look I'll be gone all of thirty minutes and I'll have Max with me. Ill be fine."

"Alright just call me when Max is on his way back. Love you guys be good for Alexis."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you Jase."

"Love you to."

"Mommy why are we going to grandma's house?"

"I told you that she wants to spend the night with you two."

"Why does she want me to come I'm not really yours."

"Jake honey, your mine in every way that counts. I might not have delivered you but that doesn't mean I don't love you as much as I love Anna or these girls."

"Promise?"

"I promise, nothing could ever change how much you mean to me."

"Now when you two get there I want you to behave and listen to your aunts, don't let Kristina boss you around to much, bed time is at 9 and you'll be home tomorrow for dinner."

"Miss McCall where here."

"Thank you Max, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sam?"

"Come on guys let get out, Max I'll be right back."

"Aunt Krissy!"

"Hey Anna, hi Jake."

"Hi"

"Its okay Jake don't be scared, if you get scared you can call daddy and he'll talk to you until your not scared any more okay?"

"Okay, bye momma."

"Bye guys, thanks Kristina call me if you need any thing."

"Alright Max lets go home."

"Going to be quiet without them tonight."

"We'll be lucky if me and Jason sleep through the hole night with out waking up to check on them. Speaking of I need to tell him were on our way home."

"Hello."

"Hey just dropped the kids off and we'll be home shortly."

"Everything go okay?"

"Yeah, Jake is a little nervous about being with out us but I told him if he needed to he could call you and you'd talk to him until he was better."

"That boy has you wrapped around his finger."

"Well I could say the same about Anna and…."

"Sam…Sam…SAM!

* * *

I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow or saturday if not the latest will be sunday.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Sam….Sam…SAM! Damn it."_

_Jason ran toward the door grabbing his keys as he want past the desk. All he heard was a crash, no screaming, no yelling just a crunch. He prayed to god that it was just going to be a small crash nothing serious but in his heart he knew it was going to be bad._

_

* * *

_

_Sam sat there on there living room couch holding her brand new daughters in her arms, she still couldn't believe that they were finally here. Even though the doctors said they were going to be identical she knew that they weren't, one had blue eyes and one had brown, one had blond hair while the other had black. She knew that they were going to be complete opposites like her and Jason, they were the same in so many ways but different in a lot of ways. Best friends and partners for life. _

"_Hey you what are you doing down here?"_

"_I was feeding the girls."_

"_And now your just staring at them trying to figure out who there going to be like more aren't you?"_

'"_You know me so well."_

"_I am your husband so that's my job isn't?"_

"_Yeah yeah, are Jake and Anna down?"_

"_Just fell asleep they asked for two stories tonight, here let me take her." _

"_I'm sure you gave them more than two stories, you've been up there forever."_

"_Maybe I read them more than a few. Then they both asked me what we were naming their sisters, We still need to give them names."_

"_I just figured out what we should name them."_

"_What's that?"_

* * *

"Robin where is she, where is Sam?"

"Dr. Lee had to do an emergency C-section, don't worry Jason when pregnant women are in car accidents this late in pregnancy its just safer for them and the mom to be delivered."

"Do you know what happened?"

"All I know is that Sam was brought in here from a car accident, Max is in the emergency room getting looked over by Patrick. Jason, Elizabeth is down there to, her car was the one that ran into them."

"Your telling me that Elizabeth ran her car in to Sam's on purpose?"

"I'm only telling you what I know and that's it."

"I'll deal with this later, I need to be with Sam."

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

"I hear your daughters are beautiful."

"Thank you."

* * *

Jason had walked to Sam's room and felt his heart break when he saw her lying there on the hospital bed, she had bruises covering her arms and a few on her face. No serious damage had been done from the car accident, the only thing that was really going to need time to heal was the cut on her stomach from her c-section.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus."

"Well you were hit by a car."

"How are the girls?"

"As far as I know there doing fine, Robin said that they are beautiful."

"Have you seen them yet?"

"I was waiting for you." Jason leaned over and hit the nurses button.

"I've though of there names."

"Care to tell me?"

"Once there in here I will."

"Can I have a hint?"

"You are more impatient than Jake and Anna."

"You two have some visitors."

"Hey Robin."

"I'm only here to drop them off I'm not going to interrupt, I was told to tell you that everyone says there beautiful and they are waiting for them back in the nursery anytime you want."

"Thanks Robin but I think I'm going to keep them in here."

"No problem. Congrats you guys."

"That was nice of her."

"You know how much she loves kids Jase."

"Come here sweet girl go see mommy."

"Hey sweetheart, Jase she has blue eyes."

"She does to, but I think shes going to have black hair while that one has blond."

"Just like my dream only she had brown eyes."

"What are we going to name them?"

"This one is going to be Cameron Nicole Morgan, and she will be Madison Kristine Morgan."

"Cammy and Maddy…there perfect."

"I cant believe there here."

"I'm just glad that all of you are okay."

"How's Max?"

"He'll be fine just a fractured arm, nothing serious."

"That's good. Do they know who hit us?"

"Robin says that Elizabeth was brought in after you, she was the one driving."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, I am going to have everyone looking in to it. Don't worry."

"She could of killed our children Jason."

"But she didn't, are kids are here there healthy, Jake and Anna are at your mom's all of our kids are fine."

"I know its just that we could of lost them, I'll tell you what were not going to talk about it for the rest of the night. Were going to call the family and ours friends and tell them that there here."

* * *

Sorry that its late. i wasnt supposed to work yesterday night. next chapter up sometime this weekend or next week only a few more.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay this is going to sound dumb but I forgot Elizabeth's sons name is Cameron…I know brain fart. Cameron Nicole is now going to be Ally Nicole.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe that her daughters were finally here, three weeks ago she was counting down the days and now here she was sitting on there living room couch with one baby on each arm, her daughter and son upstairs taking a nap and Jason finally back to work. There had been a few moments where she wished that she had him here but she had gotten used to taking care of four kids at once. Jake and Anna help with any little thing that she needs, they would go up and down the stairs grabbing diapers and binky's to there matching pink teddy bears. She loved watching them play and interact with each other but she loved when they were all down for a nap at the same time.

"Finally, a minute to relax." Sam had gotten up and set the girls in there playpen. "Jason I'm fine." she laughed into the phone.

"I was just calling to see if you wanted something to eat."

"Liar you were going to ask if I needed help."

"You know me to well."

"But since you brought up food. Bring home Chinese."

"Alright, I'll be home in 20."

As she hung up the phone she laid down on the couch at hoped she could catch a quick nap.

* * *

Jason walked in the door about forty minutes after he hung up the phone with Sam, he loved coming home these days to see all his kids playing. But he had to admit he loved coming home to a quiet house and a sleeping Sam on the couch. He could remember many nights that he would come home late and she would be there sleeping trying to stay up for him.

"Sam honey wake up."

"Hey, how long have I been sleeping?"

"probably half an hour or so, I got you squid."

"Smells good." Sam sat up and took the bag Jason handed her.

"How long the kids been out?"

"About an hour, they should be up soon."

"What time do the girls have to be at the doctors tomorrow?"

"One, I'm going to have Milo go with me since I'll have all the kids."

"I could go if you want."

"You've missed enough work besides, I need to make sure there ready to fly to Hawaii."

"I cant wait for that." Jason said as he kissed her.

"Me either."

* * *

"Hey Sam how are you?"

"Hey Monica, I'm fine as are all the kids, as you can see."

"Check up for the girls?"

"Yep three weeks old tomorrow. I'm hoping there going to be okay to take to Hawaii next week. And I'm here for my doctors appointment."

"Well either way I'm sure you and Jason are going to have a wonderful time and wedding."

"Thank you."

"Sam Dr. Drake is ready for you."

"Okay, see you later Monica. Jake, Anna lets go."

* * *

"Hey Sam how are they doing?"

"Growing like weeds."

"Alright Ally girl lets weight you…Well she put on six pounds and it two inches longer. So she's growing, here you take her and I'll grab Maddy…She put on five pounds and is two and a half inches longer so they are growing just fine Sam."

"Are they going to be okay to flu to Hawaii?"

"Yeah they might be a little fussy but just give them some baby Tylenol and they should be just fine."

"How are Jake and Anna doing with these two?"

"There great, they are a lot of help with the kids, even when they cry it doesn't seem to bother them to much."

"They seem to get bigger every time I see them."

"Well it's the same way with me when I see Emma. How is she?"

"She's fine growing like crazy. She's happy me and Robin are back together."

"Im happy for you guys, don't do anything to mess it up again."

"I don't plan on doing anything to hurt them ever again."

"Mommy were hungry."

"Ok Jake let me finish getting Maddy dressed then we'll go."

"Ill see you later Sam have a good day."

"Bye Dr. Drake."

* * *

She stood there watching her walk through the hospital pushing her daughters in there stroller, as Anna and her baby boy walked beside her. That should have been her with that ring on her finger and having those kids be hers.

"Mommy were hungry."

"I know Jake, where do you guys want to go?"

"Kelly's. We want some of Mike's cookies."

"Jake cookies are not a meal. After you eat you can have one."

"Daddy there?" Anna asked.

"I'll call him and see where he is."

"Hey baby."

"Hey I'm taking the kids to Kelly's. Do you have time to meet us up there?"

"I think I can do that, when are you going to be up there?"

"About ten minutes."

"See you then. Love you."

"Love you. Anna daddys coming."

"Yay."

Elizabeth stood in the nurses station hearing Sam make plans with Jason hoping that they were going to be some of the last ones.

* * *

"How are the girls doing?"

"Patrick said they are growing just fine and they'll be okay to take to Hawaii if they get cranky all we should do is give them some baby Tylenol and they should be fine."

"Can we leave sooner than next week?"

"Jason what about work?"

"Work can wait you and our kids come first or have you forgotten that I promised that?"

"Its just nice to hear."

"So do you want to become my wife tonight?"

"By the time we get there it will be tomorrow. But I would love to be your wife tomorrow."

"That's the best news I've heard all day." he leaned across the table and kissed her.

"Lets go pack."

"Actually, that's already done I was hoping you would say yes. So I had Carly pack for us while you had the girls at the doctors."

"You Jason Morgan are one sneaky man."

"But you love me anyway."

"How soon can we leave?"

"Now."


	19. Chapter 19

Sam sat on the jet that Sonny and Jason shared, feeding Ally while Jason fed Maddy, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed, she had a beautiful four year old daughter her soon to be son was four and a half and her twins were six months. She couldn't have been any happier and to top it all off she was marrying the love of her life in the next 14 hours.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about how we finally got to this point in our lives. We finally have the family we always wanted."

"It took us a while to figure this out but I wouldn't change any of our past."

"Me either. So are you going to tell me anything about what you have planned for us tomorrow?"

"We'll we need to be ready at eleven but other than that you are going to have to wait."

"That's not fair. I was going to let you see the place we were going to get married."

"Do you really want me to ruin the surprise?"

"No."

"Trust me your going to love it."

Sam had gotten up and set Ally in to her chair since she fell asleep and took Maddie from Jason and set her next to her sister.

"You thing you know me so well don't you" Sam said as she slid onto Jason's lap and felt his hands on her waist.

"Well Ms. McCall I know you extremely well, I know you like to be kissed right her under your ear like so." Sam let our a soft moan. "And I know that the kids are going to sleep the rest of the night so I can have you all to my self." he said as he kissed her neck again.

"I love the sound of that."

* * *

She had slammed her phone shut again after hearing his voicemail. Where could he have gone in less than a few hours? The penthouse was completely empty now which meant that he now lived with Sam in the house he had built for her. It was supposed to be for her. Everything Sam had gotten from Jason was supposed to be for her. She had pulled back in to the hospitals parking lot hoping that he would be here. She had gotten off on her floor and walked in to the nurses station trying to work through charts.

"Hey Liz can you find me the charts for Ally and Madison Morgan I need to add some notes to it."

"No problem Patrick. Didn't you see them earlier?"

"Yeah, Sam was in a hurry to get out of here the kids were hungry.

"She did seem to have her hands full." "Wouldn't you have your hands full if you just had twins and you were planning a wedding?"

"Yeah but its not like she's planning to leave the country." Liz had said as she handed Patrick the files.

"There getting married in Hawaii so I'm sure it takes some planning."

"Hawaii? Why would they get married there?"

"If I could marry Robin again that's were I'd take her. Thanks for the files I'll see you later."

"Yeah no problem."

Hawaii, he had taken her to Hawaii. The one thing that she couldn't handle was about to come true, Jason was about to marry Sam.

* * *

Jason had woken up to the pilot telling them that they were about to start their descent he hated having to get out of bed when ever he was laying next to Sam but he knew they had to get the kids in the seats.

"Sam, baby we need to get the kids."

"I know, I heard him I just don't want to get up."

"There will be plenty of time for this."

"There better be, its still really early where are we gonna stay?

"Once we land were going to stay on the plane until the wedding then that's were my surprise comes in."

_I know it's a short chapter but I havent written in a while work has been crazy. Next chapter the JaSam wedding! _


	20. Chapter 20

Sam stood in the middle of her hotel room that just a few short hours ago she was woken to a very happy Carly pounding on the door demanding that she open it. She couldn't help but laugh at Carly for being more nervous at her wedding that she was. When she had let Carly in, Carly immediately kicked Jason out the door and told him to go to sonny's room. Leave it to Carly to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be and actually follow the 'Not seeing each other' rule. She had to hand it to Jason, the dress she now wore was beautiful, it was an off white strapless dress that clung to her body until it reached her hips then it flowed outward. She loved the beaded work that started just under the seem over her right breast down to the left over her left hip, she couldn't have picked a better dress out for her self. She had chosen to wear only the top of her hair up with the rest of it falling past her shoulders.

"Sam, these are a gift from Alexis." Carly had opened the box to reveal a blue sapphire diamond necklace and earrings to match.

"It's gorgeous." Sam had turned around as Carly removed the necklace and put it on her. "It's like she knew I didn't have jewelry yet."

"Mother's know things like that don't ask me how we know but we do."

"Thank you Carly."

"For what?"

"For being here, for helping Jason put all this together, for picking out this dress, for everything."

"Oh Sam that's what friends are for. I learned a long time ago that no matter what I do to try to get rid of you, your just to stubborn to go, and the fact that Jason has never threatened to chose any one over me. I knew from that moment you two would always be together."

"Carly…" Sam had started but Carly had cut her off.

"Now your dress is something new and your necklace is something blue and old, now this is my Vail and it is your something borrowed."

"Carly I have something to tell you…"

* * *

Jason stood on the beach, their beach, and watched as his kids played in there not so clean anymore outfits. He knew Carly would have a field day at that. He still couldn't believe she had been able to pull this off since he moved the date of the wedding up almost five months, but he should and known that give Carly any task in any time frame and she could pull it off. He did wish that he could have had time to invite there families but he hoped Sam wouldn't be offended that it was just time and there closest friends and there growing family.

"Jason, Carly called and said they would be here in five minutes. The reverend is on his way from the house."

"Thanks Sonny."

"No problem and Mercedes is trying to get Jake and Anna's clothes as clean as she can in such a short time. Then she'll bring the girls out."

"I don't know what I would do with out you guys here today. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. I get to finally marry her."

"Well I about thirty minutes you'll never have to live with out her."

"I honestly don't know if I could have ever moved on had she not come back for Kristina's birthday…" Jason had stopped short when the reverend motioned for him to come stand in his place. "Here we go."

* * *

Jason stood at the man made alter next to Sonny both with smiles on there faces as Jake and Anna walked down the isle to them. Once Carly emerged from the house she had Ally and Maddie in her arms both infants giggling at each other, Carly walked to Jason's left and set the girls down on the blanket they had waiting for them. When Sam walked out holding her flowers, Carly heard Jason draw in his breath and noticed how he watched her walk toward him. Sam couldn't help but lock eyes with him, smiling even bigger than she was a moment ago, knowing this is what she had always wanted a small wedding with just them and there two best friends. As she reached Jason, she heard him say 'I love you'. Before she could respond the reverend spoke.

"I was told we are doing a short ceremony and I can see how much you to are already in love. So Jason, would you like to start your vows first?"

"Sam, from the first time I saw you I knew I was going to love you for the rest of my life, when I saw our daughter growing inside of you I knew that I wanted more children, when we lost her I knew I could never live with out you. After you came back to me I knew I could never let you leave, once you gave me the chance to get to know Anna I knew that was what I was missing in my life. A family. I was missing this. Once you told me we were having another baby, I couldn't have been happier, you've accepted my son as your own and I love you more for it every day. I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life no matter what happens."

"Sam."

"Jason, I have never known anyone like you. You never once judged me for any of the bad that I did before I met you. You are the one and only love of my life, you are the only man I want to be with for the rest of my life, the only man I want as the father of my children. After we lost our first child I knew I needed you more than I have ever needed anyone. You never pushed me to do anything I never wanted to do. I love you more every day I promise to love you more every day for the rest of my life no matter what it decides to throw at us."

"Jason please take Sam's hand and her ring, repeat after me. I Jason Morgan promise to love you for the rest of my life, threw sickness and health till death do us part." Jason had repeated those words to her as he slid her rings on her finger where they would never come off.

"Samantha please take Jason's hand and his ring, repeat after me. I Samantha McCall promise to love you for the rest of my life, threw sickness and health till death do us part." Sam couldn't help but smile as she slid his ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jason you may now kiss your bride."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you to Jason."

Jason had pulled Sam in to there first kiss as husband and wife, when he pulled away he had to wipe away a tear from her eyes. "Hey those had better be happy tears."

"They wouldn't be anything other than that."

"It is my pleasure to pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan. I hope you two have many happy and healthy years ahead of you."

"Thank you." they both had said not once taking there eyes off one another.

After they had been married Sam was holding Jake in her lap as he started to fall asleep. Anna had already fallen asleep after they had dinner, the girls were to busy playing with Carly to sleep even though he could tell they were fighting it. He walked over to Sam and grabbed Jake. "I'll go put him down and then were going to dance."

"You hate to dance."

"Not when its with you."

"Jason I have something to tell you when you get back."

"Is it bad?""No, not at all."

_Well I updated again had a few minutes before work please comment. I'll update soon. Next chapter should be up within the week if I have a moment to my self._


	21. Chapter 21

Jason couldn't believe how fast the last six months had gone by, Jake had turned five and started school. Anna learned how to ride on a bike with her training wheels. Ally and Maddie started walking and getting in to everything they could reach, Sam was grateful to have an extra set of hands. Sam was having a harder time these days watching the kids since she was six months pregnant with there fifth child even with the help Jason hired, on the day of the girls birthday they were finally going to find out what they were having. They both were hoping that this time they would get a boy.

"Jason can you put this on the nursery wall?"

"Don't you think we should wait to see what were having?"

"it's a harmless picture of a lion, which since you read Africa books to the kids I thought you might like it."

"But…"

"Jase just hang it."

"I was going to. Even though I don't see why your planning for a boy with my record I would vote were having a girl, even thought I would love another boy."

"Want to bet on it?"

"Sure what are the conditions?"

"If it's a boy you get to get up every night for a month."

"And if it's a girl you have to get up every night for a month."

"Deal."

"But you realize that no matter what we have I will not make you get up after you have this baby."

"And that's why I love you Jason, we always do everything fifty, fifty." Sam had leaned for a kiss. "Now, I'm only going to be gone for an hour tops. Are you sure your going to be okay with all four kids?"

"I'll be fine the girls are in there room for a nap and Anna is about to go down I'm sure I can handle Jake."

"If you say so, but just to give you a break I'll take him. He could come in handy at Kelly's you know how Mike cant resist giving him extra cookies."

"You and your cookie obsession, I swear your having a girl."

"I'll be back soon, but I'm going with a boy."

Jason had listened to Sam walk down the hall and heard Jake run out of his room after Sam asked if he wanted to go with her. He loved how fast Jake came around after there little talk when they had to re-assure him that he was never going to leave them. He heard the door shut as he begun to find a spot for the picture.

* * *

Six months had gone by with out a single word from him, or seeing her son with out Sam tagging along, and that little whore had gotten her self knocked up again. She couldn't help but hate her more every time she saw Sam and Jason walking hand in hand down the hallways of the hospital or in the park with there kids. Granted they had beautiful kids, but she swore they would be prettier if they were hers, she knew they would.

Here she was working another double just to try to catch a glimpse of Jason, it seemed like the more she worked the more she had to spend her money just to see if she could get Jason's schedule down, now for the most part she had it but there were times when she didn't know where he went but she knew he was with her. Besides what did he see in an old con women, he should have know better than to put a huge diamond on that woman's finger. One day she thought, one day that ring would be hers.

She was getting ready to clock out and head home when she saw Sam leaving Kelly's office with Jake, he had gotten bigger in the last year she couldn't believe how much she was missing out on.

"Momma do you know what the new baby is?"

"No, me and dad decided that we wanted to wait until the baby is born."

"Do you think it'll be a girl?"Sam laughed and got down to Jake's level. "Between me and you, I hope it's a boy and he is just like you. I think you have enough sisters."

"Me to."

"Come on lets go get dad some dinner."

* * *

Sam had pulled into Kelly's parking lot and had gotten Jake out of his booster seat, he had been on his best behavior in the hospital for her doctors appointment, causing Sam to stop on there way home to buy him a new motorcycle.

"Hey mommy do you think daddy would play with this motorcycle while I play with the other one?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't, but I know he would never play dolls with any of your sisters."

"Why?"

"Daddy just doesn't play with girlie toys, maybe every once in a while. I know for sure that when your older he'll teach you how to ride a real motorcycle."

"Really?" Jake had gotten the biggest smile.

"Really. Ill make him promise. And if he doesn't I'll teach you. Now what do you say we grab some food and take it home?"

"Yeah, can we get cookies?"

"Doesn't uncle Mike always give you cookies?"

"Not always."

"Jacob Morgan you know better than to lie." Sam had said as she opened the front door.

"Yeah he does."

"Well, well Sam why are you out tonight?"

She groaned as she recognized the voice "What do you want Elizabeth?"

"To see my son." She had glanced toward Jake.

"You know you have to ask Jason, and I cant see him letting you visit Jake. Hey mike, can you take Jake back to the kitchen and show him how you make your cookies?"

"Yeah, no problem Sam, come on buddy."

Jake had looked from Sam to Elizabeth before Sam had assured him it was okay and took Mikes hand.

"Liz you know you are not allowed to walk up to him."

"He's my son."

"Yeah he is, but he is mine to, I have been raising him with Jason because you are not stable enough to. He'll you've been following us around like a lost little puppy for months."

"Okay Sam that's just ridiculous I have a life and it does not revolve around you."

"No but your life revolves around my husband. And he is my life. Face it Liz your never going to get Jason he made his choice."

"He still fathered my child."

"Is that supposed to hurt me. He is the father of all four of my kids, he married me. He choose me, he loves me and your just the one night stand that wont go away."

Liz's hand had made contact with Sam's face and she fell on the ground only to hear Liz screaming as she fell. Sam had looked up to see Jake on top of her.

"Don't hit my mommy!" "Jake, come here." Jake had gotten off Elizabeth and walked over to Sam.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby. Mike can you call the cops please I would like to press charges."

"Yeah Sam, do you want me to call Jason?"

"No I'll do it. Jake can you grab my bag?" He had waked over to the counter where it fell and handed it to her. "Thanks buddy."

"Hey where are you?"

"You need to get to Kelly's diner now."

"What happened are you okay?"

"Liz just Attacked me you need to get here."

* * *

Had a few mintues before work to finsih this, i'm not really happy with some of the stuff in the middle but i decided to post it since something is better than nothing. let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Jason had ran every red light from the penthouse to Kelly's, when he had hung up the phone all he wanted to do was make sure Sam and the baby were okay. When he got to Kelly's he felt a huge relief come over him when he saw Sam sitting on a chair with Jake in her lap.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Jason I'm fine, were fine. Thanks to this little man right here." Sam saw the fear in Jason's eyes, she grabbed Jason's hand. "We are fine, you can relax now."

"I know but if she had hurt you or if you had fallen…"

"But I didn't and she didn't. They have her in the back of the police car. Lucky arrested her." Jason had looked at her. "I know it may seem like a conflict of interest but it had to be done he was the first one here."

"I'll be right back." Jason kissed her lips and walked toward the cop car. "Lucky, I need to speak with her."

"I cant allow that Jason, once she is booked then you can but right now you need to be with Sam. How is she by the way?" "She says she's fine but you know that she could have a bullet in her leg and she would still say she's fine."

"Yeah, look I'm going to take her in. I'll call you and let you know when you can come down and talk to her. Sam is going to have to come down and give an official statement."

"Just make sure that she never see's the light of day again, she deserves everything that she has coming to her."

Liz sat in the back of the cop watching Jason walk toward her car then without a glance at her he walked right past her. She couldn't believe that he wasn't going to help her out of here.

* * *

"Jason this is completely insane." Sam stated as she laid in the middle of her and Jason's bed.

"I don't think it is. You were lucky that you didn't land on your belly. Besides Dr. Lee said you need to take it easy."

"She said don't over do it and the baby is fine, were fine, were safe and sound and the crazy bitch is going to jail."

"Lucky said you are going to have to go down there and give an official statement tomorrow and I'm going with you because I have a few choice words I want to say to her."

"Jason she isn't even worth it. Just let it go she's out of her mind, and finally out of our lives for good. Tomorrow were going to get up and you are going to make us a wonderful breakfast and then were going to play with all the kids and then drop them off with Carly and go down to the police station and give my statement."

"Oh really. I'm going to make a wonderful breakfast?"

"Yep because all of our kids will be hungry not to mention your pregnant wife will be."

"Cant let my wife go hungry since she might try to cook." Jason had climbed into bed. "We really don't want that."

"Not nice to pick on my cooking." Sam and settled in next to him and let him pull her close. "I love you Jase."

"Love you to baby." Jason had wrapped his arm around her belly feeling there baby kick his hand. "Love you to little one." they had fallen asleep just like that."

* * *

Lucky had brought Elizabeth to the interrogation room and she wasn't happy about it. He just had to deal with her for the next few minutes then after that she was someone else's problem.

"Lucky is this really necessary I didn't even do anything."

"Didn't do anything? Christ Liz you slapped a pregnant woman, what is wrong with you when did you become a vindictive bitch? How long have you been like this?"

"I'm a vindictive bitch I wasn't the one that paid people to threaten me and the kids that was Sam. I'm not the one who broke Jason's heart that was Sam. I'm not the one who broke up our marriage that was SAM."

"That last one was all your fault. You climbed fifteen flights of stairs to "talk" with Jason. You kept Jake's paternity a secret and told him not to tell anyone. All the things Sam has done is all your fault. So you sitting here handcuffed to a table is the best thing I have seen in a long time. She has come a long way from what she was. Maybe if you didn't hold a stupid grudge for so long you would have seen that."

"You jump to her defense pretty quickly."

"I was with Sam for a long time, I will always defend her when it comes down to it. I will love you forever but I can not be with you ever again I love Siobhan, I am married to her so you are nothing more than a pain in the ass and you deserve everything that's about to happen to you." With that Lucky walked out the door slamming it as he went.

"That didn't sound good."

"Well Dante if you had to handcuff your ex wife to an interrogation table and hear her put down a good friend how would you handle it."

"I havent had any problems with her but I don't know how I would handle it. I don't know how your dealing with it."

"I don't have any ties to her so I don't care what happens to her all I want is a Liz free life and I want Cam to grow up with out her. I just want to know that Sam and Jason want the same thing. If she gets out she will go after Sam."

"What is her obsession with her?"

"Long story short. Sam slept with her step dad and Jason came to the lake house to apologize for ending things with her, Liz climbed fifteen flights of stairs to talk to Jason, Jason was really drunk and they slept together, even after the hostage crisis Jason and Sam stayed together and once Jake was born. Sam had a down ward spiral and did things she now regrets and Liz cant figure out why Jason is still with her."

"And that was the short version I would hate to hear the long version."

"What I don't understand is how did the person I love more than anything turn in to some one that I don't recognize?"

* * *

Jason had woken up at eleven the next morning surprised that he had slept that long and even more surprised that Sam's side of the bed was empty and cold. He heard the kids playing in the living room and smiled as he heard Sam tell them that there dad was still sleeping. He got out of bed and threw on a black wife beater and headed down the hall toward the kitchen, Sam had her back to the door when he walked in and wrapped his arms around her.

"I believe I owe you a wonderful breakfast."

"You can make it up to us later, the kids have already had ceral and there getting sandwiches for lunch. Then I have to go meet up with Lucky."

"Sam I am going with you weather you like it or not."

"Don't do something stupid."

"I wont."


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry if the ages of the kids don't match or if I don't explain something fully some how my copy of this story got deleted.

* * *

They had loaded all the kids in the back of their suv and Sam couldn't help but be grateful that this time she was only having one baby. Jake and Anna were in there booster seats in the very back and Ally and Maddy were in the middle. Thankfully they had room for one more. When she looked up at Jason as he strapped Ally in he seemed to be thinking the same thing since she saw him smirk. They were taking all the kids with them.

"Are you sure you want to take the kids in with us?"

"Well if were going the park after were done its just easier since its closer to the police station than our penthouse. Besides when will they ever be in the police station?"

"Jase with parents like us they'll probably be in here more that we are."

"Don't jinx them. I hope there not in there as much as we are."

"What if they become cops?"

"I don't care what they become as long as they stay away from the mob, I don't want our kids ending up like me."

"I wouldn't mind our kids ending up like you. Don't look at me like that. You are a good man and there isn't anything you wouldn't do for someone you love or care about. And that is what I want them to get from you. I don't care what they do or if the join the mob as long as they take after you I'll support any choice they make."

* * *

Elizabeth had been sitting in the interrogation room all night and had barely gotten any sleep. Now here she was waiting for her lawyer to work out a deal so she could go home. She had laid her head back down on the table and closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep and wake from this nightmare. She jerked awake as she heard the door open. Her face was frozen in shock as he pulled out the chair across from her and stared at her with the darkest face she had ever seen.

"Jase…"

"Don't, you are going to sit there and not utter one word. You hit my pregnant wife, you could of caused her to lose our child. Had that happened you would not be sitting here today. I cant remember what happened to the Elizabeth I once knew. The nice sweet innocent girl I was once friends with. Had I known that sleeping with you would have caused all of this pain in to my life I would have never answered the door that night. The only good thing of that night was my son with Sam. Just because you carried him it does not make him yours." Jason stood up and walked toward the window looking in to the main room. "She will always be more of a mother to him than you would have ever been. He loves her, and I don't even know whether to be sad or happy that he doesn't ask for you anymore. He goes to her when he is sad or if he gets a busted knee."

"Jase listen…"

"I thought I told you not to speak. See why you rot in here alone and miserable I will be out there with the woman I love. Even us breaking up and her moving across the wasn't enough to break us up. Remember that when you sit in your bunk every night." He walked to the table and looked her in the face. "If you even get out and come near her or my kids, no one will ever find you." with that the turned around and left her sitting there with her mouth open and a look of horror on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Jase are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just spoke with her, well she listened and I spoke."

"Baby relax, just breath."

"Did you give your statement?"

"Yes I did and all of these kids were very well behaved."

"So I guess that means were taking them to the park." He had picked up Maddy from the bench and grabbed Anna's hand with Sam picked up Ally and took Jake's.

"Well we did promise. Then maybe we could stop and get me some cookies from Mike's?"

"Are they for you or for the baby?"

"Both?"

"Whatever you want, you know I'll give it to you if I can."

"I know."

They had walked out of the building not knowing that Elizabeth was watching them.

* * *

"All right Jake and Anna I want you guys to brush your teeth and get ready for bed, I'll be in to read to you in a minute."

"Okay daddy." they said in unison.

"Do you think our routine is getting to be to routine?" Jason asked as he sat down on their king sized bed.

"Normally were fighting them the whole way to bed. Just because there being good you think our routine is to routine. I'll take this over them fighting every day." Sam stated as she finished dressing Ally and started dressing Maddy.

"Can you believe they'll be almost two when this one gets here?"

"No, it still seems like yesterday I had Anna. She was such a good baby, she never cried unless she was hungry or needed a change."

"I just wish I could have been there."

"Jase, that was my fault I shouldn't have left with out telling you. Hell I shouldn't have left at all. I should of stayed, but had I not left we might not have gotten Jake, or had these two. Or this one."

"I know but I should have seen what she was…"

"No more talk about her. At the time she was the only mother of your child, that you knew of. So lets just let it go and move forward."

"I can do that."

"Good because I need help getting them in there cribs."

"Anything. You stay here I'll be back in fifteen. I have to read to the kids."

Sam had gotten under the covers and felt relief that he had agreed to forget the past and let it go. Now they could spend the rest of there life's moving forward. She didn't know how long she was sleeping before she felt the bed dip and his arm move around her and pull her close.

* * *

"Annabelle Marie Morgan, Jacob Martin Morgan get down here or your going to be late for school."

"Jase, only Jake's in school Anna goes to preschool. And the girls are going to Carlys today to play with Josslyn."

"How do three almost two year olds play?"

"Are you kidding have you seen the house when the kids go down for a nap?"

"Its like a disaster in there."

"Yeah, so I'm all for Carly taking them for the day."

"Do you want me to take them?"

"No I got it besides you are taking to very late kids to the school. Max is waiting for me I'll see you tonight."

"Love you."

"I love you to."

By the time Sam had gotten the girls to Carly's and back home she was tired. Being seven and a half months pregnant was finally taking its toll on her. All she wanted to do was go upstairs and lay on her couch. As she got out of her car she realized that max wasn't behind her anymore, she just shock it off knowing that he probably got held up at a light.

"If you make a single noise I will stab this in to your stomach." was the last thing she had heard.

* * *

dont think this story will be more than two more chapters before its over already thinking of the ending probably going to start the next chapter tomorrow or the next.


	24. Chapter 24

Jason had pulled in to the driveway and noticed Sam's car in the garage. As he got out of the car he noticed her keys on the floor, immediately he pulled out his cell phone and called her but it went straight to voice mail. "Come on Sam turn your phone on." He called Carly and she said she only seen her when she dropped the kids off, and that she was going home to rest. When he turned to get back in his SUV he noticed Max pulling in.

"Where is she Max?"

"I don't know I was held up by a woman in the cross walk about a mile away I just had my eyes on her until she pulled in."

"She wouldn't leave her keys on the floor and her cell off. Something happened to her." He pulled his phone out noticing he had a text. "If you want her you know where to find me." He swore under his breath knowing where she was and who had her but what he didn't know was how. "Max I need you and Milo to meet me at this address in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir."

He jumped in his car and watched as Jason sped off. As he called his brother.

* * *

By the time Sam came to she was lying on a couch with a sever headache. She didn't know where she was but she knew she wasn't far from town. As she sat up she felt a sharp pain in her back but there wasn't any blood, she put a hand on her belly and immediately felt the baby kick and she thanked god that it was okay.

"Well look who's finally awake."

"What do you want?"

"I want you gone and I want my life back."

"I didn't ruin your life, you did that on your own."

"You did when you came back to town, you couldn't just stay away. I thought I would have run you out of town when I got pregnant and you didn't. I guess I was wrong."

"Jake is only a year older than Anna, and considering he never touched you after that night means he loves me."

"Well see, the only way you live is if he can get to you before I decide to kill you. However it would be a shame to have one of his kids die." Elizabeth stated as she ran her hand over Sam's belly.

"Don't touch my kids you crazy bitch." As Sam smacked her hand away.

"Oh very soon they'll be my kids. Now if you cooperate I wont tie you up. Are you going to sit there and behave or not?"

"I'm not going to do anything that hurts my child."

* * *

Jason had parked his car about half a mile down so she couldn't see when he arrived, as he walked up to his safe house he saw Sam sitting on the couch holding her stomach, he saw relief in her face. He knew that their baby had kicked telling her that it was okay. That was when he saw Elizabeth walk into the room, all he could feel was the rage building up in his body he could feel himself getting angrier every second he looked at her. All he needed was the perfect shot.

"How did you get out?"

"Ric."

"Ric? How he hasn't be around for years."

"Well when you care about some one the second there in trouble you drop what ever you were doing and help them. He managed to get me out with a misdemeanor."

"You know he will show up and when he does he will kill you."

"He'll show but he wont kill me. Im the mother of his child."

"You were but.."

"I will always be the mother of his first child Sam, and you will always be a pain in the ass that will never go away."

"See your right I will never go away. He is my husband and I don't know why you think a one night stand with him means you should be entitled to everything. He chose me Liz. I'm the one he married and I'm the one he continues to get pregnant. So that being said I hope when he gets here he puts a bullet in your brain." Sam had caught a glimpse of him out side and smiled to herself.

"If I were you I'd try to work a deal out with me so I don't kill you now."

"Its not like its going to matter much longer."

"Your right its not."

Sam felt another sharp pain but held in her moan. She had a feeling that Jason needed to make a move quickly.

"What's a matter Sam that baby don't want to stay in any longer. Wouldn't blame it."

* * *

He knew it was now or never he walked up the back stairs and into the kitchen. Sam was facing him where as Elizabeth wasn't. He was only going to get one shot at this. If he were to hit Sam he could never live with him self. As she looked at him she gave him a little smile knowing what was about to happen. He pointed the gun at her head and as she turned around she looked him dead in the face.

"Do you really think you can kill me Jason? Not only will you go to jail you will leave all those brats of hers alone."

"That's why I called some people that will make sure you spend the rest of your life in jail. There out side. Either you walk out there or ill force you out there."

"Good luck." She had slid her hand in the band of her jeans and had pulled out Lucky's gun and aimed it at Sam's head. "Make your choice Jason her or me."

"It will always be her."

"You just sealed her fate."

The last thing Sam heard was the sound of a single gun shot.

* * *

Sorry to leave it like that but i have the ending coming up tonight so dont worry wont leave you hanging for long.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok guys hopefully you've kept reading this whole time. This is the last chapter of this story. Make sure you've read 24. Jake is 11, Anna is 9, Ally and Maddy are 6.

* * *

Five years, it had been five years that he had woken up to the sound of all six of his kids screaming and running up and down the stairs. He smiled to him self knowing that today marked a very happy and a very heartbreaking time in his life. He got out of bed and grabbed a shirt out of the closet walking down stairs toward the kitchen hearing her voice holler over the kids so that they would sit down. He stood by the door and watched her put pancakes and eggs on five plates and then cut up a piece and hand it to there two year old son in his high chair.

"You know you shouldn't be up and waking around."

"Jesus Jase you scared me and being eight months pregnant its not a good thing."

"Sorry I thought you would have seen me." Sam looked at him and saw regret.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked as she finished giving Cade his breakfast.

"You know what today is right?"

"Yeah, I remember. Its hard to forget a day like that." Sam had walked up to Jason and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Jase lets go out side. Guys when I get back I expect clean plates, Jake keep and eye on Cade please."

"Ok mom."

* * *

"Jase, she left you no choice, she put you in a position where you had to chose between me and her she wouldn't have had it any other way."

"I know, but I almost lost you Sam, and after all that she put us through she was Jake's biological mom and what do we tell him when he asks where she is?"

"We are going to sit him down and tell him what she did that night, were going to explain to him that she took me and held a gun to my head while she made you choose. He will still love us Jason, just remember that you saved me and Zack." She got up and kissed his lips. "I love you Jason."

"Mommy were done."

"Okay Ally, make sure you guys wash your hands I don't want sticky fingers all over the house." They watched their daughter run back to the house.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jason said as he put his hand on their fourth daughter.

"I was feeling wonderful until my husband woke up with regret."

"I don't regret doing what I did but I hate having to relive this day knowing that if I would have shot her a second later she would have killed you."

"Jason this is the last time I'm going to say this. You did what you had to do."

"I know I did but it still gets to me knowing that Zack wouldn't be here or Cade or even the little girl your carrying now. My life would be empty without you I know I would have to go on for Jake, Anna, Ally, and Maddy. I just don't want to picture life with out you again."

"Then this is what well do. From now on for the rest of our lives we will just consider this date as another day. It will only be a normal day, sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds perfect."

"I hope that in the event that I am no longer here you will love all these kids no matter what."

"That's not what I meant Sam, all I'm saying is that I would probably shut down and I wouldn't want to move on but I would for them."

"That's all I want. By the way I think we need to talk about how many more kids you want because babe this will make seven, I don't mind bringing more of our kids into the world but I think seven is enough."

"Seven works but I don't think you know how much I love you being pregnant and knowing that, you are carrying one of my kids. It is incredibly sexy."

"Jase I can't spend the rest of my life pregnant. So were stopping at seven right?"

"Yeah, but if you change your mind let me know, and I'll do everything I can to make sure you get another baby."

"Oh I'm sure you will." Sam had pulled Jason down for a kiss.

"Mom can we come out and play?"

"That's fine Jake just grab Cade out of his chair and bring him out here to. Well Mr. Morgan how about taking all those beautiful blue eyed kids and throwing them in the pool. Well all of them besides Cade, you will place him nicely in the pool."

"Sounds like a good idea." Jason stood up from the chair next to the pool and watched as all his kids came running toward him and one by one he threw them in. He couldn't help but laugh and smile as he saw them doing the same.

Sam had gotten up after the kids ran past her and grabbed Cade's floaties and helped him put them on as Jason grabbed him and jumped in with him.

"Jason I said put him nicely in the pool."

"Sorry."

She couldn't help but laugh knowing that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She sat down on the lounge chair taking off the shirt she had been wearing showing her very pregnant stomach. She sat there watching her kids and husband playing in the water knowing that she would be joining them in a few weeks. Running her hand over her belly she stopped short when she felt the scar the bullet had left under her rib. She would never admit to Jason how scared she actually was when she had heard the gun fire. But he kept the promise he made almost nine years ago when she came home with just Anna. He had promised to always choose her and the kids over Elizabeth.

* * *

hoped you guys liked it.


End file.
